Chronicles of Riddick IV: Killers
by TheMoosey
Summary: R Bad, bad words and sex. What if Jack wasn't dead? What if it was all a plan gone wrong? Not an AU... Jack really didn't die. screw summeries... just read it. Please review! constructive criticism loved!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Would it be considered Pitch Black three or Chronicles of Riddick Three? CoR 3 sounds much better, but whatever… yeah it's short, but HEY it's supposed to be a prologue!

P.S. This does contain many spoilers… so if you haven't read the books or seen both Pitch Black and Chronicles of Riddick… I would advise you not to read the story… but please do go and rent the movies because they are amazing!

Rated R for the constant use of the f-word and other bad words.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…though havin' a piece of this would be nice…anything that wasn't in PB or CoR is mine! Plot and all...

Moosey

Chronicles of Riddick III: Killers

_Kyra…_

That name had haunted his thoughts, dreams, nightmares, and even the sleepless nights. She haunted every damn hour of his day.

_You keep what you kill…_

He replayed the last battle in his mind over and over again, constantly looking for another way he could have handled it. When he _did_ find a way he could save her, he would curse himself for not doing it.

At that moment, the doors swished open and four men, accompanying Lord Vaako, dragged in with a girl who was pulling to get away.

"She was found in the cargo hold. She killed two of our men and wounded another. So far she hasn't said much of anything." Lord Vaako stood at ease with his head high.

Thrown across the cold, black floor, the girl grunted slightly at the skidding noise. She let out a sigh and stood up. Her face kept downwards. Curly, dark brown hair hid most of her face. It made it nearly impossible for Riddick to identify her.

Riddick motioned, with a quick flick of his two fingers, for the guards to leave them. Lord Vaako gave a last look at the girl and, with a last glare, left the Lord Marshall.

"Not many can kill a necromonger." Riddick's deep voice echoed through the stainless steel and black walls of the room.

"You did." Her voice was hard and, Riddick could tell, choked back. It held little fear. Riddick could smell anger, hate, and disgust. The ends of his mouth frowned slightly. _No one talks back to Richard B. Riddick._

"Why are you here?" Riddick walked closer to the stranger.

Her movements paused. It was as if she had stopped breathing. "To kill you," she answered, her voice flat and emotionless.

Riddick's shining head was thrown back as he let out a booming laugh. He moved even closer to the girl. Close enough to shivv her if needed. "Look at me!" Riddick demanded. The girl didn't move. Riddick, patience was wearing thin, demanded again, "Look at me!" Maybe looking into Richard B. Riddick's eyes will strike a little fear in her. "LOOK AT ME!"

She shuddered beneath his angry, bellowing voice. She moved her head slowly upwards. Her eyes looked deep into his. There was no sign of fear. There was no sign of surprise. This surprised Riddick.

Her voice, suddenly soft, said, "Where can I get eyes like that?"


	2. Death is Only the Begining

A/N: Sorry about the waiting for this chapter, but it has been a very long week. Not much to say about this... umm don't own anyone (though I don't mind one bit to own a bit of Riddick) don't sue because you have nothing to gain from it...

thanks for the hard work of my muse/editor/adalon/ and so much more... she'sawesome to have around (as long as she's not mad at you for posting a chapter without her editor consent) Sorry about that!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm dead serious... I kept getting these reviews and somehow that's how I get my energy to write... so if you want me to continue this, please please review! If you can, please add little things you especially liked, or things you hate, or things I can change about my writing. I love getting advice from my readers, so that would the absolute greatest! Thanks again!

Moosey

Disclaimer: Plot and characters not involved with Pitch Black/Dark Fury/Chronicles of Riddick belong to me. Please ask me if you are going to use anything I own. Remember... I own very little...

**Chapter 2: Death is only the Beginning**

Riddick stood dumbfounded. All his memories of that little girl on the godforsaken planet came rushing back. All the memories of leaving her on that wretched planet. Leaving her had become the hardest thing he'd ever done. And with those memories came Jack's, no Kyra's, death. When he finally forced his thoughts to focus, the girl sat on his throne. Feet dangling over the arm of the chair, and her hands spread out, she looked quite comfortable.

"Must suck being you," she spat from the chair.

"Oh really?" Riddick gave her an amused smile, but his amusement faded quickly. First, she reminded him of the very things he had tried so hard to get away from. Secondly, she mocked him, and Richard B. Riddick didn't like that at all.

"The infamous Riddick cooped up in his own mistakes. Killing the Lord Marshall, then having to take his place as somewhat of a king slash god to these people." She looked him in the eye. No sense of fear. She still had the mocking tone in her voice that irritated Riddick. "But why, Riddick, in God's name would you want to kill the Lord Marshall? Has Riddick grown soft for society?" She laughed at this. "No." She shook her head in a faked disappointment. "Not Riddick. Not the Riddick who was put into the slams, chased by mercs most of his life, considered a murder and utterly insane." Riddick could smell anger all over her. She got up from the throne and stared him down. "Riddick, who would leave the closest thing he had to humanity for dead in New Mecca," at this, Riddick's head snapped up. His irritated attention had grown cautions, and curious. Riddick looked down, certainly taken aback by this young woman's words. She continued, "Getting put back in jail on Crematoria to meet an old friend." Riddick's eyes narrowed his eyes and gave her a deathly glare. "No, it definitely wasn't for society."

The stranger walked down from the small steps and created a large distance between Riddick and herself.

"Ah yes… that old friend. Jack, or shall we say Kyra?" the stranger continued.

Riddick's anger got the better of him and, in seconds, he used his large hands to throw her across the room.

She picked herself up and lightly touched her crimson stained lip, blood dripping. She smiled. "You never could keep your temper in check." She walked to the side of the room and looked around her. Riddick suddenly smelt sadness and… guilt? Who was this girl? Approving of what she saw, her eyes turned back to Riddick. "You were my hero once, Riddick."

"Who are you?" Riddick deep alto voice spoke seriously. Everything she said reminded him of…

"Maybe deep down inside this killer, you still are, but people change. I'm not a little girl pretending to be a boy anymore. I'm not that weak ass who couldn't fight off the demons on that godforsaken planet. I'm not what you left behind on New Mecca."

"Who are you?" Riddick growled. His mind raced from thought to thought. _This can't be… she's dead. _

"Can't see the girl you left behind with the holy man?" The girl cocked her head to the side. "Oh that's right." Her fists clenched at her sides. "It's because YOU LEFT!" she screamed at him.

Riddick took quick steps towards the girl. He placed his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes. He didn't like people mind fucking with him!

"Fuck you Riddick!" she spat in his face. Her hand reached for something in her pocket. Riddick braced himself for the gun or shivv she would point at him. Instead something black and yellow bounced off his chest and to the ground. Unprepared for it, Riddick let it drop. He let go of her as he realized what it was. He crouched down and picked up a black pair of goggles. Bright yellow outlined the black lenses. One of the lenses was cracked in the middle, while the other was missing half the lens entirely.

"Jack," Riddick whispered so softly he didn't think she heard, but she did.

"Kyra, a mate on the merc ship I became a part of, became the person you knew as me." Riddick growled at the thought of mercs. "She knew I was looking for you, so we came up with a plan. Really simple actually. Since there was a price on my head for killing the prime minister of Akrar in the Fremon galaxy, we used that to our advantage. She would pretend to be me and take my place in Crematoria. We thought you would come looking for me, knowing you would get her out of there. It took you a while, but it finally happened. She would bring you back to the ship, where I would kill you, and then turn the real me in, with a raised price, and receive a hell of a payday. Obviously, after a stunt like that, they'll choose a different place, and I would easily be able to escape from there."

"What was the point in having her go instead of you?" he wondered.

"Surprise really. I think, however, she wanted to get a glimpse at the infamous Riddick before he fell to an unfortunate death."

_Me die?_ Riddick threw back his head and emitted a roar of laughter.

"Little did we know the damn necros would screw this up."

"Jack," Riddick couldn't believe his eyes…he _wouldn't_ believe it, "is dead." Saying those words meant he also admitted this to himself.

"Kyra is the one dead. Jack, to some extent, is dead too." Jack turned her back to him. He could sense the sadness in her voice.

Riddick thought quickly. The goggles meant that there had to be a possibility she really was Jack, but he thought of something better as he fished in his pockets. "Imam's dead." He spoke bluntly.

"What?" Jack turned around to face Riddick. She stormed up to him and hissed, "You're lying!"

"The necromongers killed him on a raid on Helion Prime."

Tears stung her eyes and she looked up and blinked ferociously, hoping they would go away. Riddick smelt a wave of fear, loneliness, and worst of all, sadness fill her. She gave him a weak punch on the arm and muttered, "You're lying!"

Riddick took out Imam's necklace with the tooth from his pocket. Jack's jaw dropped. Her hands barely touched the tooth, shaking madly, when she slammed her fist on Riddick's chest. She burst out into silent tears. She spoke words to Imam's spirit. Riddick didn't hesitate with assumptions. Only the real Jack would have acted like this. Riddick had the sudden urge to hold her, but he fought against it. He believed her story, but that didn't mean he was going to go all soft on her.

"Fuck you Riddick. This is all _your_ fault!" she whispered.

"What?" _Un-fucking-believable_! How could it possibly be _his_ fault?

"If you didn't leave us on fucking New Mecca, none of this would have happened."

"I had mercs on my back!" Riddick snapped.

"You'll always have mercs on your damn back!" Jack yelled back. She pushed herself off of him.

"I left so they wouldn't find you! I spent five fucking years running so they wouldn't find you! And then you go join the fucking thing I was trying saving you from!" Riddick had lost his patience. He was not yelling, but it could have easily been called that.

"You weren't around Riddick! There was no one around! They offered me a job and I took it. That way we would both get what we wanted. You! Only I wanted you dead. And don't give me this bull shit about you leaving to save me! No! You left because you got scared. You got cold feet because someone actually cared for you. Someone saw humanity in you and you couldn't handle it. Your head was too far up your ass to realize it!" Jack stopped abruptly realizing what she was saying and who she was saying it to. Anger boiled her blood. Anger at Riddick for leaving. Her voice became suddenly very soft. "I was a child, Riddick. I didn't have anyone to go to. No one could tell me what was right and wrong." She paused. "I needed you." She choked up again.

A wave of emotion crashed over Riddick. Was it guilt? Was Big Bad guilty for leaving her? Riddick wanted so badly to just put his arms around her, but he couldn't. "How long after I left?" Riddick hated to hear the answer, but knew he had to.

"About a year." Riddick could smell fear strong on her.

"Jesus, kid. You were sixteen!"

Jack ignored him. "His name was Flare. He had a team of five and wanted another to replace the man he lost. He wanted a new scent. I asked, or more demanded, a place on his ship."

Riddick remembered a guy named Flare. He was a convict, a bit like Riddick, when his mates turned on him and turned him into the slam. He had vowed to kill every last "mate" that turned against him, and when he finally got out of the hellhole, he became a merc.

"He gave it to me and I learned from each member. There was Tyke, a weapons master. He made me remember every damn gun that existed and taught me how to handle a shivv. Drexel was a pyromaniac. I didn't learn all too much from him except fire is friend, not foe. Shard was a weird little geek. He was into computers and shit. Then there was Alexander. A young man of about nineteen. I left him… as an enemy. Then there was Kyra. She was actually four years older than me. It was one of the things I was afraid you would realize." Jack spoke quietly as she finished her explanation.

"Jack why didn't you just look for me? Why join a merc ship?" Riddick let out a hardness in his voice that he never heard. Riddick already knew the answer to that one.

"I was pissed at you for leaving." Jack whispered the truth. Riddick wanted to assure her that everything was all right, and he was here now, but he fought off that urge with difficulty.

The doors behind them swished open. Lord Vaako and four other men stormed in. "We will being landing on Sansoto in a matter of 20 hours, Lord Marshall," one announced. Yup, he was stuck with Jack.

"Send this prisoner down to cell 4A. Make sure my would-be killer is not comfortable." Riddick smiled deviously. Jack swirled around, glaring.

"Riddick you son of a-"

"Don't you ever speak to our Lord Marshall like that!" Lord Vaako's firm voice scolded as he kicked her behind her knees. Her legs gave way and the other four men grabbed her arms and legs. They took her away kicking and screaming.

"You are such an ass-" The door slammed, cutting off the rest of her name calling. Riddick smiled as he heard her screaming even after the metal doors were shut.

Jack kicked her bars again. Though she knew they wouldn't budge, it was some consolation. A cold, steel bed filled the bathroom sized room. There were no blankets or pillows for comfort. The scene reminded her of the slam. _At least it's clean_, she thought dryly. She wore her cloak, hugging it, hoping it would give her the warmth she needed.

Only one guard stood by the door. _I'm offended Riddick. It's almost as if you want me to get out._ She smirked to herself. Quietly, like a panther on its pray, she snuck behind the man. Her hand shot out and covered the guard's mouth. From there, she slammed his head against the metal bars with as much strength she could muster. She did it almost ten times before he fell unconscious. She slipped her arm through the bar and grabbed a flat, silver key that looked the length of her arm. She jammed the key into the hole and played around with it until she heard a loud _click._

A huge smiled crossed her face. "Not even Big Bad can keep me locked up." Jack looked at the computer screen that had been in front of her cell. She clicked a few buttons on the screen until she found a blueprint of the ship. She laughed at the location of the Lord Marshall's suite. "Only you would want a place close to the holding cells. Want to keep a sharp eye on your prisoners." Timing had to be perfect. She shuffled through the cameras. She stopped when she saw Riddick on his throne talking to the man who kicked her behind the legs to shut her up. Riddick looked beautiful on the throne. His eyes diverted from one spot to another. His attention was somewhere else, Jack could tell. She watched him lazily adjust to the position like a big cat who was just lounging around.

It had only taken her a matter of minutes before she found a large door leading into the Lord Marshall's suite. She slipped in unnoticed. Darkness swallowed the suite when she entered. _Typical Riddick._ She had grown used to the dark. "Lights medium," she called to no one. The place was huge! He had a king sized bed with soft black sheets and pillows. The walls were painted a soft, off-white color.

One of the smaller rooms that branched off had two leather couches and a huge window on one wall. The window could even be accounted for as a wall, it was so big. Another wall had shelves among shelves of book and in the middle was a large communication and archive screen.

Jack made her way back to the bedroom and found another opening. Here lay the most exquisite bathroom she had ever laid her large, brown eyes upon. In one corner was a large shower. It was easily big enough for a man, even one as large as Riddick, to lie across it. Jack wondered if he ever did that..... The floor was made of some kind of beautiful concrete. A bathtub covered another corner. The multiple faced necromonger helmet was placed as the faucet. Brightly colored mosaics of important necro symbols framed the tub. Along the side of the bathtub was a series of bubbles, lotions, soaps, and oils. Jack laughed at the thought of Riddick using lavender scented oils. Everything else: walls, floor, cabinets, and counters were made of something similar to a fossilized rock. Jack smiled and called "Lights on." Over two dozen candles lit all around the bathroom.

She stripped off her clothes, revealing a woman's slender, yet toned body. Scars tarnished her body, reminding her of the world and life she lived. Most of those scars would never heal. She hated them. She hated that Riddick never seemed to have any scars. He was the best at what he did, and she envied that.

Her body reeked of dirt, blood, and sweat. She turned on the shower and stepped in. She let the burned hot water wash away the things she stunk of. She filled a nearby sponge with citrus scented oil and scrubbed the thick layer of dead skin cells off her body.

Ten minutes later, she stepped out feeling like a new person. She'd shed the skin of her past life. Jack looked around and through the cabinets trying to find some kind of clothing she could wear. She made sure she didn't mess up any of the wrinkles. Riddick left everything of his in a certain way to see if anyone had disturbed his stuff. She finally found a pair of loose, cotton black sweats. Well, they were loose on her because they belonged to Riddick. She tightened the drawstring as much as she could, but it still slipped just below her bellybutton. She also took one of his favorite black muscle shirts which covered her stomach perfectly.

She grinned… he would be pissed. She tossed her old clothes aside and looked through his stuff. Always hidden. She opened some kind of cabinet that was taller than she was, only to find a dozen dressy suits and dresses.

Her breath stopped and her whole body tightened. She never thought that maybe Riddick had finally found someone. She hated the way her heart stopped at this thought. _What did you expect Jackie? He'll always see you as a kid. How dare you even think otherwise, let alone imagine. You know better than that. Quit acting like a fucking school girl and get a grip!_

Hot tears stung Jack's eyes. She hated him for leaving, hated him for making mercs the only choice she had, hated him for finding someone else…not her.

She slammed the cabinet door and hurried across his bedroom, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Riddick's voice on the other side of the door. She panicked. Her first instinct was to take out her shivv and… but no… there was someone else there. _Three guesses who that can be, Jack._ She said to herself sourly. She could hide, but knew it was useless. Riddick would catch her scent the moment he walked in. She had to make him pissed. "Lights off!" She whispered. At the last moment she jumped back onto his bed. Her body sunk into the soft mattress. She dug herself underneath the covers. She slowed her breathing, so that no sound came from her.

A/N: I know a little boring, but I had to for the sake of the story... good ending, huh? Well my muse though so.

Totally Obsessed47- Thanks for pointing out Dark Fury! I would have forgotten about it if you hadn't said anything!

WriTerGrL- Love the name! I know exactly what you mean. I was practically bawling when she died. Plus I was in a hotel room with my brother and my dad... yeah they thought I was crazy. And, yes, there will be a fourth movie. They don't exactly know when it'll come out, but probably end of 2005/begining of 2006. I love that mind! I thought it was very unlikely that she would just turn herself in. I mean she doesn't seem the type to do that, even if she saw Riddick "die".

Riddick's Sita- AH! So glad you reviewed my chapter! Update soon on yours! It's a mutual thing... you update on yours, and I update on mine!


	3. Scars

**Chapter 3: Scars**

Riddick could barely get the day's events out of his head. Lord Vaako had to repeat the ship's movements three times before Riddick really heard anything. Even at this moment, he wouldn't be able to repeat the ship's course.

He knew he would get to his room, take a shower, and, hopefully, fall right asleep. He was tired as hell. He would go see Jack in the morning. He would have gone to see her tonight, but, honestly, he didn't know what to say. All this time, he thought her to be deceased. But that had turned out to be far from the truth. The fact that it may not even be her was a possibility, but with the goggles and the way she reacted to Imam's death told Riddick he could rule out the thought that she wasn't Jack. He stopped at his doorway when Lady Vaako came out from the shadows. Her teal dress clung to her body. Sequins and a jeweled belt shimmered in Riddick's eyes.

"What do you want?" Riddick growled. He just wanted some time to himself, time to think.

"Who was our strange visitor today?" Her voice was liquid as she placed a hand on his biceps. Her touch made him want to shudder. She looked beautiful. She smelled beautiful. She _was_ beautiful. That didn't mean that Riddick would allow her the chance to go all shiv-happy on his ass.

"It does when it affects you Riddick." Bad move. She was either extremely foolish or just plain impudent enough to say his name instead of calling him the Lord Marshall. "I hear you can't even keep your thoughts together." Her ice-like voice was bold. She was bold. A bold that Riddick didn't like, even though Riddick liked many kinds of bold people. But then again, Riddick wasn't the type to like people in general. And ever since he became the Lord Marshall, he knew lady Vaako would stop at nothing to kill him and have her husband in Riddick's position.

"It's Lord Marshall to you, Lady Vaako," Riddick gave the final statement.

"Yes Lord Marshall." Riddick watched Lady Vaako slink off to do god knows what… probably to go and plot another diabolical scheme to kill him.

Riddick turned back to his room and opened the door. He smelt burning candles and instantly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood erect. He shut the door slowly behind him and locked it. It was pitch black in the room. Just how Riddick liked it. He walked in vigilantly.

A grin came to his face as he caught a familiar scent. He stepped closer to the bed, pretending he didn't know anyone was there. He saw a lump in his normally very tidy bed. Riddick reached out for the sides. A gasp of surprise and laugher came from under the covers. Jack was ticklish. Riddick's body was over hers, pinning her down.

"Knew I wouldn't be able to keep you caged for long." His low voice rumbled.

"Is that why you only left me with one guard?" Jack spoke lazily from under the covers. "That was very insulting."

Riddick shrugged. "Didn't want to make it too hard for you." Her head popped out and she looked deep into his eyes. She punched him playfully. He sniffed at her, head moving to her hair as he took in her scent. "You smell good."

"Thanks to your gorgeous shower."

"Still think it sucks to be me?" Riddick smiled coyly. His smiled soon faded. He pulled at the covers and ripped off his goggles. "Is this my favorite shirt?" Riddick asked.

Jack smiled and curled her lower body out from under the covers. "This is too." She put her legs to the side.

"You little-"

"What? You didn't think I would stay dirty too long, did you?" Jack smiled, but then frowned. She moved to get up, but Riddick placed a strong hand on her chest and pushed her back down.

"I want my clothes back," Riddick demanded with a sly smile. "Now."

"No," Jack said it slowly in his face. She knew it was a challenge. Riddick threw her on her stomach and grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head so she wouldn't squirm. He lifted her shirt, that was really his, upwards. "No Riddick." Her feet kicked, but it was no use. "Stop!" She suddenly seemed serious. Riddick realized why.

"Jesus kid," he whispered. His fingers felt like flower petals as he traced the scars on her back. "Who the hell did this?"

Jack didn't say anything. She felt ashamed. She always told herself that she would be better than Riddick. But when she looked at those damn scars, Jack was no comparison. She didn't have the strength that Riddick had. No matter what he said, she would always be seen like a kid. "No one."

"Damnit Jack. Don't you dare say no one!" Riddick became furious. He flipped her back on her back and pulled her down so that his face was inches away from hers. Jack squirmed her way out of his grasp. Jack had the slight feeling that he let her go only because there was no way she would be able to get out if Riddick wanted her there. She leapt out of the bed and stood, back to Riddick.

"It was a long time ago," Jack said quietly.

"That's not what I asked."

"There all from different people, Ok?" Jack turned around and glared at Riddick, eyes brimming. _God! Why can't I be stronger? Why is it the minute I talk to him, I just want to cry. It's him. He brings on these memories._

"Different people?" he scoffed.

"I told you Alexander wasn't a friend! I got some of them from bastards in the slams. Is that what you want to hear?" Jack's voice grew loud. "I got them from fighting fucking men. Killing most of them in the process. But you wouldn't know how it's like because everyone's scared shitless of you Riddick. They wouldn't come near you because they know you're deadly. But me! Me, oh no! They see a girl in the slams, figure she was framed, and try to fuck 'til she can't anymore; they end up fucking dead. Is that what you want to hear Riddick? You're stronger? Well here! I admit it. You _are_ stronger. Always have been!"

Riddick sat on the edge of his bed. He held up his left hand and motioned her to, "Come 'ere kid," his voice was calm, collective. Jack inched her way towards him. _She really is no longer a kid, Riddick. She's seen death, and even committed it. _Riddick wasn't sure he wanted to know what those fuckers in the slams did to her. He felt almost sick for leaving her. Almost. The new Jack he saw made him feel things he had never felt before. He _worried_ about her. Jack slumped next to him.

"They're awful. I hate them." Jack sighed. She threw herself back, head hitting the duvet cover. Riddick looked at her. Her curly brown hair outlined her face. It reached just a little past her shoulders. She changed so much. _And her body_. A woman's body had overtaken the twelve year olds' body he remembered.

He lightly brushed her shirt up so that her stomach showed. _So toned. She definitely wasn't what you expected Riddick. She was… stunning._ His fingers traced some scars on her sides near her hips. Most of them were now just white marks, but some still held a lifetime scar color. "Beautiful." The ends of Riddick's lips curved into a small smile. He bent down and kissed one. Then he pulled up, slapped her stomach, and got up.

"Ow!" Jack's hand went instinctively to where his hand had playfully slapped her stomach and stared at Riddick. "Where are you going?"

"Got to take a shower if I'm gonna be keepin' up with you." Riddick smiled and Jack's eyes followed him until he left behind the opening.

_God I hate him! Just when I get the chance to be mad at him, he makes me love him all over again. I should have just slit his throat when I had the chance. Would have made all these emotions go away._ Jack didn't want to feel the emotions. She didn't want to admit she _did_ love him.

Riddick threw his clothes on the cool tile. He needed this shower more than he thought. Riddick sighed. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be around Jack and think straight.

_Get a hold of yourself Riddick. That animal wants what you just saw. You can't have her. She wouldn't want a cold blooded killer like Richard B. Riddick. She _needs_ something better. But… _damn_, she looked so good. Those damn eyes look into your soul Riddick. _And her hairHe could just see himself playing with that hair while he made love to such a beauty._ NO! _Riddick forced his thoughts somewhere else, but just in case, he turned the shower on cold.

**A/N: I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed me. Every time I get a review I'm forced by some godly force to write a whole bunch, so those reviews really help!**

**I'm so psyched! I finally saw Dark Fury and I have a plot! GO ME! I'm the worst person to come up with a plot that I follow through with. If you haven't seen Dark Fury or don't know what it's about you may be a little confused about future chapters, but I'm going to try and explain as much as I can so you don't become confused. And I was very upset to find out that Dark Fury is only half an hour long! ARG! Talk about annoying.**

**Totally Obsessed47: After much research and looking through many pictures, Jack's eyes _are_ a bit green/olive color. I may suddenly change her eye color in the next chapter, and if I have time, I'll go back and fix it in the earlier chapters. Thanks a bunch for that!**

**Mytaintedangel: Thanks! I'm glad I can keep up some kind of suspense. Hurry up with resurrections! **

**Redneck chick - nice penname. Happen to be from Texas? Thanks for calling my chapter perfect! I never thought it could be perfect! –grins- if you keep up with that perfect stuff I may become very egotistic, but thanks for keeping up the self-esteem. **

**BananaGirl: AH! Thanks! I needed to know how I was doing on the character's personalities because I was so afraid I would blow it! Please hurry with Goodbye Jack, Just Jack and Familiarity! I love them all! You are such a great writer… and anyone who is reading this, go check her amazin' stuff out! **

**Hyper Vyper: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm trying so hard to give long constructive reviews-Tears- school's been keeping my up 'til one! I think it helps when you write long chapters, and then I have more to go on. (and I love, love, love long chapters! –grins-) And if you don't update soon, I'll die of boredom because no one is hurrying along, but I did get a lot of emails from so hopefully one of them is yours!**

**Riddick's Sita: AH! I feel loved that you reviewed! It's a two way thing. The faster you post, the faster I post! I love the story too. Kudos to the person who gave me the idea (I'm not sure who or what did give me this idea) we were all waiting for Jack to be in Riddick's bed –mwahahahaha- **

**T. Fowler: I know someone with the last name of Fowler… random… thanks for the short review, but I'm glad I intrigued someone! –YES-**

**TotallyRiddickObsessed - in love with the pen! Yeah, I've heard her eyes are green. I've decided to change it during the chapter. If I have time later, I'll fix it! Thanks for catching the little things!**

**_Adalon…_ Merci Beaucoup! For reviewing even though you've read it a billion times over! I wuv you! Thanks for being the best editor/muse/baldy/adalon every**

**Erm, that's all folks! **

**The loveable Moosey!**


	4. Newcomers

**A/N: GHAK! I'm sooo sorry about this LONG update. I have the next few chapters written, but I have to have it edited before. **

**Yes I know in the movie it's says Jack was twelve when she joined the mercs, but since it didn't work out with the plot I have going, we are changing it. SO basically Jack was fifteen when Riddick left her on New Mecca and she was sixteen when she joined up with mercs. Jack was eighteen when "Kyra" was sent to Crematoria and at twenty Riddick saves Kyra. Now in this story Jack is twenty-one. **

**Chapter 4: Newcomers**

Jack waited for Riddick, sprawled out on his comforter.

_Why did he have to push it? Damn! He is always pushing it. And the scars! I hadn't even planned on revealing them anytime soon. Hell, more like never, but he has that effect. _She was so confused. Part of her hated Riddick for all the bad things he had done, but the other part just loved him the way he was, and always had been.

Jack looked around the luxurious room. Everything was made with some kind of metal and with deathly precision. The comforters, as she had already experienced, were so soft that she sunk into them. The bathroom was fit for monarchs of the Old Age. Riddick's furniture was all leather and black or dark gray. There were no windows in any of the small rooms that made up Riddick's layer. There were no windows in prison either.

She decided she didn't like the feeling of becoming a prisoner to Riddick, so she took quiet steps towards the door. At the last moment she took a look back to the bathroom. Seeing no sign of disturbing Riddick, she quietly pressed a button on the panel to the side for the door to slide open. She walked out, smelling the fresh air of freedom. Although freedom didn't really have a smell, and if it did, it wouldn't smell of new leather and metal of a large ship. She gave a small smirk before she caught a whiff of something… wrong.

A tall slender woman walked up to her, if walk was indeed the right word. Jack would have called it slinking if she was going to call it anything. The woman reminded Jack of a bestial cat. Slow, and surreptitiously, but she had eyes that could kill. She wore a revealing teal dress that fit her body like spandex. Circular patterns of sequins in green, blue, and teal were sewn around the bottom and midsection. The sides of the silken material were cut half-way up her thighs. The halter-like top of the dress hugged her neck tight. There was a cut down the middle. A cut that ended right next to her breasts.

Jack thought this dress made her look like some kind of whore. The woman might as well just go topless.

_Please God let her go by! Please God don't make let this whore stop!_ The woman stopped right in front of Jack with a large, lethargic smile. _So much for believing in God!_ A sad reminder of Imam slipped its way through her mind.

The woman's mocha skin was heavily touched with black liner on the top and bottom eyelid. Her lips were rosy red and her cheeks had a dash of pink in them. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Gold beads were intertwined extravagantly in a crown-like fashion around her hair.

"You must be the new girl." The woman didn't ask, she stated. Her voice was bold and demanding, but Jack saw the iciness in her tone.

"I must be," Jack responded lightly. She wouldn't want to get on this woman's bad side so quickly. This Dame didn't know Jack or her power. And Jack wanted to keep it that way. Surprise was a key element in life. _And key if you wanted to live another day,_ Jack thought to herself. Jack had no good feelings about this stranger. The woman's eyes bore into Jack's. Those brown, almost black, eyes tried to look into Jack's soul, but Jack pulled away.

"And you would be the prisoner with the night job of a whore keeping the Lord Marshall occupied." Once again, she did not ask.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what kind of gossip you listen in on around here, but I'm not Riddick's whore. Hell, I'd be damned if I was a whore."

The woman must have been slightly taken aback by her crude words because she lightly grabbed onto Jack's arm and steered her away from the front of Riddick's room.

"Come," she said, her voice suddenly soft and compelling. Her grasp tightened when Jack showed a sign of resisting.

Jack released her thoughts of how many ways she could, and hopefully would, kill this woman. The woman's arm slithered through the crook of Jack's and smiled.

"My name is Dame Vaako." The woman spoke to Jack, but Jack ignored her and became entranced by her surroundings. She tried to memorize the path they were taking just in case she needed to run. She learned quickly that knowing your way around was something that could easily save her life.

A long pause passed between the two. "Well…" Dame Vaako left her word hanging.

"Just because I'm walking with you doesn't mean I'm going to warm up to you and tell you the story of my life," Jack spat back. She didn't like what this woman was playing at. Her questions and her act of superiority were a bit unnerving.

Dame Vaako showed no recognition that she had even heard what Jack had said. "You must be pretty close to the Lord Marshall."

"Why would you say that?" Jack wondered.

"You call him Riddick. Only people who are close to the Lord Marshall would call him by his birth name."

"You just called him Riddick." Jack suppressed a smile.

"So maybe I _am_ close to him. Closer than you've been." She muttered that last sentence.

Jack's eyes narrowed. She didn't want to start anything here. Not on unfamiliar grounds. She didn't know how much power this woman had. And Jack didn't want to be put into a cell again.

The Dame's heels clicked as she took short, firm steps around the ship. This bothered Jack because her quiet steps did not sound so confident. She liked knowing where she was going. Instead of watching her enemy, as she would have liked to do, Jack looked around the walls and floors to find things that made the path unique from the other paths. She prayed that, if needed, she would be able to find her way back—fast.

…

Riddick wasn't surprised to see that Jack wasn't where he left her. She seemed to be the type that always explored her surroundings.

He dressed himself in his _other_ favorite black cargos and a black sleeveless shirt. He put on a black leather overcoat that hugged the back of his neck. This had belonged to one of the earlier Lord Marshalls. He normally wouldn't wear a jacket at all, but he got the slight feeling that his muscular form unnerved some of the Necros on the ship. Riddick wouldn't be able to steer them away from the "faith" if he scared them. He may have hated leading this bunch of idiots, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to lead.

He put his goggles back on as he walked out of the suite. Only two seconds outside of his suite and he could already smell the citrus soap from Jack. He had begun to follow the lead slowly, cautiously, when another scent mingled in with hers. The scent tingled his senses, but not in a good way.

_Dame Vaako._

He suddenly quickened his pace.

…

Jack was brought into a small room. Bright blue and white lights shone on her green eyes. She blinked rapidly to get used to the lighting. Being in Riddick's room in the dark for too long didn't help.

The room was modeled in the same gothic style as the rest of the ship. A small table painted with an odd looking chess board sat in the middle accompanied by two large swivel chairs.

Dame Vaako practically pushed Jack into one of the chairs. She sat in the other one.

"So." Dame Vaako's voice still had a slippery icy feel to it.

"So what?" Jack's arms were crossed at her chest. She switched herself in defense mode. No way was this bitch going to get to her.

"Why are you here? Question of the day, I'm sure," she said sarcastically.

"I don't know." Jack lied. She _had_ come to kill Riddick, but even that wasn't coming along great.

"You don't know?" Skepticism crossed Dame Vaako's face. "Why is Riddick so interested in you?"

_This woman has no manners. But I should have gotten used to bad manners a long time ago._

"I tried to kill him," Jack said, raising an eyebrow. She thought that maybe Dame Vaako would leave her alone now.

…

"Sir." A large pale man heaved himself towards Riddick. It was Arif, the ship's navigator. If it were anyone else, Riddick would have told him off, but Riddick knew Arif never left his position unless it was an emergency.

A small muscular man stood in Arif's large shadow. Riddick immediately recognized him as Rocha, the weapon's specialist.

"What?" Riddick needed to find Jack, especially if she was with or being followed by the sneaky traitor, Dame Vaako, but it would have to wait.

"We've got a problem." Rocha spoke in a bass voice lower than Riddick's.

Riddick growled. "I knew that the minute I saw Arif."

"There is a message that was sent directly to you." Arif stood stock-still, waiting for the Lord Marshall to move.

"Is this what is so urgent, Lord Bramusk?" Riddick tried to keel his cool. Instead he clenched his fists. Arif winced at Riddick using his last name. The Lord Marshall only used proper names when he was either frustrated or furious, and many times both.

"I'll look at the message later." Riddick began walking away, trying to find Jack's scent again.

"The message, sir, is sent from Chillingsworth."

Riddick stopped. How could that be? It was impossible that that bounty hunter could still be alive. Jack had killed the bitch. He had checked. Her vile blood had covered the dirt and grime on his hands. He saw her gruesome death with his own eyes. He knew she had killed her.

"Let's go." Riddick pushed Arif in front of him. He would waste no time in finding out what the hell was going on.

In minutes, they arrived in the cockpit. It was large, circular, dome-shaped and extremely dark from the black metal that held up the room. In the center, was a smaller circle of computer screens and computer equipment. The computers were white and transparent and stood out in the cold black room. The front half of the room was all a window. Endless space stood in front of them. Riddick loved to look out and become engulfed at how big the universe really was. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that with a few dozen men running around like crazy and computers buzzing.

The other half of the large room was just black metal. A small doorway which Riddick had come through was all that separated the space between the window and the metal wall. Not many people were allowed in this room. It was heavily guarded.

Arif played with the controls with one hand for a moment and a woman's face appeared on the back wall screen.

"Well, well, well." A small voice Riddick recognized reached his ears. The monotonous voice belonged to a slender woman with long powder-white hair. It was slicked back with a strong-holding gel. She wore a purple and black velvet cloak. The picture was so clear Riddick could see her purple irises engulf small black pupils.

It wasn't Chillingsworth. She looked exactly like her, with the small exception of her eyes.

"Yes, I know." The woman spoke again. "I remind you of the late Chillingsworth, don't I?" She gave a small forced chuckle. _More like shiv-fucked than the late Chillingsworth,_ Riddick thought grimly at the properness of Chillingsworth's title. "My name is Kistna. I am-how shall I say this- Chillingsworth's better half? Hm?" She smiled. "I was created after she died to walk in her footsteps, and to finish what she started."

Riddick knew he shouldn't have just left that ship alone. He should have blown it to smithereens. _Along with all those damn mercs…_

"I'd just like you to know, I am alive and well. I have sent some friends along to see that you are doing all right. My information tells me that you are King of the Necromongers. Nice." She winked and the screen went blank.

…

Dame Vaako's head whipped around, and she stared Jack straight in the face.

"What?"

"You heard me. I wanted to kill your precious Lord Marshall." Jack hoped Vaako was smart enough to either leave her alone or put her in a cell. That way Jack would not only feel at home, but she would be away from Riddick and be able to escape much easier. If this Dame Vaako thought that Riddick only kept her alive because she tried to kill him, then Jack wouldn't be too bad after all.

History between Riddick and Jack was, well, history.

With incredible speed, Dame Vaako jumped from her chair and, in moments, her hand was squeezing Jack's arm. Jack flinched and used her other arm to push Dame Vaako aside. She was tired of this bullshit. She stood and made an attempt to walk away, but failed miserably.

Dame Vaako moved her small, fragile body in front of Jack. She pushed Jack against the wall. Unprepared for her strength, Jack gave into the shove because she knew it would cause less pain. Before she could realize what this crazy woman was doing, the Dame's petite hand was on her neck.

She showed strength Jack hadn't realized she had. "And what makes you, a small feeble girl, think you can kill our Lord Marshall?"

Jack, pissed now, grabbed the woman's wrists, dug her short nails into her veins and twisted her arm back. She heard a small 'pop' where she knew any farther Jack would break this woman's arm. Jack kicked her behind her knees, making Dame Vaako kneel before Jack. The tight dress slid up her legs. Jack was surprised to see that there _was _muscle there. Jack's other hand wrapped around the top of Dame Vaako's neck. Her fingers pressed deeply below the Dame's jaw, causing intense pain. By now, Jack knew all a human's weak spots.

"If I press any harder with my left hand, you head will pop like a five-year-old's pink balloon. If I squeeze my right hand, your veins will break, giving way to a pool of blood that will kill you in moments," Jack whispered. Loose curly strands of hair blocked her view, but she didn't budge. Dame Vaako strained her neck to see Jack, and she managed to do so… painfully. Jack saw the glint of fear. Jack's eyes just glared.

"Am I interrupting something?" A low voice broke the silence. Dame Vaako's head snapped to the main entrance, causing Jack's fingernails to rip at the skin on her neck. Her eyes widened a bit, but she quickly went back into her quiet cat-like form. Jack's surprise didn't show on her face simply because she expected something like this to happen. _Expect the unexpected._ She'd known it wouldn't be too long before Riddick would go searching for his missing prisoner.

"No, Lord Marshall. We were just finishing up." The Dame tore herself from Jack's arms. Jack let her because Jack knew she would get her revenge shortly. Dame Vaako got up and coyly placed a hand on Riddick's chest. He didn't move. She was about to leave when Riddick caught her hand and squeezed.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" Jack absentmindedly picked at the small blood stains from under her nails. She took a black elastic from her wrist and securely wrapped it around her hair, making sure no loose strands would come out again.

"Just finishing up?" Riddick asked, studying the blood marks on Dame Vaako's neck.

"Oh, no, my Lord Marshall." Jack became wide-eyed and sarcastic, but turned cold as soon as the sarcastic comment left her mouth. "I'll see _you_ later." Jack made a sign to Dame Vaako with her hand of shooting a pistol.

Before Riddick could say anything, a blue flashing light accompanied by beeping sounded through the ship. Riddick's head shot up. He let go of Dame Vaako, knowing she would be just as curious to see the visitor as Riddick.

"What's that?" Jack asked. If Riddick hadn't known better, he would have thought she could care less.

"Someone's boarding the ship."

"Oh goody! New cell mates! Maybe I won't be so bored tonight." Jack gave a wicked grin. She knew Riddick had not planned on returning her to the dungeon.

Jack contemplated the idea of sleeping in cold cells again. It would mean she wouldn't have to see Riddick, which made escaping all the better. However, the idea of a warm bed was a luxurious idea that Jack hadn't thought of in a long time.

Riddick gave her a glare that Jack could feel from beneath his goggles. She huffed and followed him to the dock.

…

The dock was large and cold, like the rest of the Necromonger ship.

_A ship custom made for Big Bad. How nice. _

Jack's thoughts had been sardonic and sarcastic since her scrape with Dame Vaako. She kept her mouth shut, however, because she knew it would come in handy to be on Riddick's side no matter who you were up against.

The visitor was a small, dark silver ship that just arrived. There were no signs that it belonged to a merc or a strider. Striders were people who just loved flying and traveled the universe with only what was in their ship. Riddick has been called a strider before, but that was the nicest way to put it.

Jack gave a quick look around noticed cynically the lack of participants in this _wondrous_ event. She figured Riddick would be surrounded by guards and worshipers.

_Maybe all the rumors I've heard aren't entirely true._ Jack knew not to trust the 'word on the street' but she had good reason to trust the things that were about Necromongers. She had reliable sources.

The only people who were in the room were Jack, Riddick, Lord and Dame Vaako, and half a dozen Necros dressed to the neck in badges of some sort.

There was a familiar look to it, but Jack couldn't pinpoint it. Riddick, Jack, Dame Vaako, and other important people with badges on their clothes, stood in the center, waiting to see who was in the ship.

The doors of the ship hissed open. And as they did, Jack realized where she had seen the ship. She knew the ship. She'd been on the ship. She'd served as a merc on that ship.

A tall, lanky man stepped out with long strides. He wore a simple brown robe. Jack noticed his eyes dart around the ship like a rat's as he stepped aside to let another crew member get out of the spacecraft.

The second man was almost as tall as Riddick, and was probably carrying the same amount of weight, or more. He wore a skin-tight black shirt with a black vest over it. His black pants were covered with dirt and grime. He wore heavy black boots and his long, golden blond hair was pulled back away from his face.

"So this is the famous Necromonger ship?" the man boomed. He was used to being in command, Jack could tell. She learned quickly to identify stranger's voices. The way a person spoke could give out more information about that person than the words they said.

As he whistled and looked around a third member jumped out. She had platinum blonde hair and a body that could have belonged to a cheap hooker. She wore a leather corset and matching black leather pants. A utility belt hung low on her waist. Her forearms were covered with leather as well.

_Well, look at the leather whore._

Jack's eyes narrowed in on the girl and immediately, she felt a threat.

"Who are you?" Vaako spoke up in a nasty voice.

_It looks like Lord Vaako was being polite with me after all,_ Jack thought, remembering her first encounter with Lord Vaako. He hadn't exactly thrown out the welcome mat, but the way he acted with these newcomers, she was beginning to think there might be a darker side to Mister Vaako than she would have thought.

"Verone. And this is Vincent and the beautiful Vanessa." He gave a suggestive smile in Vanessa's direction.

"Could you get any more cheesy than that?" Jack shot her eyes upward and shook her head slowly in amusement.

"What was that little Dame?" Verone barked at Jack. Jack didn't budge.

"Who did you steal that ship from, Verone?" Jack steered towards a more important subject.

He snorted. "I'm a merc. That's what I do."

"I wasn't aware mercs stole other mercs' ships. Isn't that a sign of weakness?" Jack spat. She had served on this ship as a merc, and she would be damned to know this son of a bitch killed her crew. "Did you kill them?"

"Yeah, every last one of 'em!" Vanessa spat back. Her cold gray eyes sent daggers to Jack.

"Bitch," Jack muttered. How could they have killed Flare? Flare was the best out there. Well, other than Riddick. That might have been because Flare was a convict turned merc. But it didn't matter anymore. It was her duty and her privilege to avenge Flare and the rest of his crew.

_Well except for…_

"What? What was that?" Vanessa walked up to Jack and put her pale face in front of Jack's tan visage.

"Bit-" Jack was rudely cut off by a hard bitch slap. Vanessa's face glowered. Jack growled as her hand slowly moved to her cheek. Her cheek was actually bleeding. Jack looked at Vanessa's hand. She wore half a dozen rings of all sizes.

_Bitch._

Jack spat out blood from the reopened wound on her lip.

Well, at least she had found one weakness. Vanessa was a victim to name calling. Jack shifted that to the back of her mind for future advantage.

Jack's fist tightened and, using as much force as she could muster, to hit Vanessa square in the jaw. Vanessa looked shocked at the reaction. She reacted like no one had ever hit her before.

Jack's hands tried to grab Vanessa's leather vest. Vanessa blocked her attack and reached for Jack's hair. She yanked at the ponytail. Jack let out a surprised grunt, but it didn't hurt. Her body, however, snapped in a kneeling position. Vanessa kept one hand pulling Jack's hair towards the ground while the other hand enclosed around Jack's neck. Jack closed her eyes and tried to focus. Oxygen was leaving her body quickly, but if she wasn't calm, she would surely die at the hands of the skank.

_No way in fucking hell,_ Jack promised herself.

Jack twisted her body and punched the blonde in the stomach. The girl doubled over and Jack used that opportunity to sidekick her opponent. Vanessa hit the ship with a loud bang. Jack heard someone bark orders, but she ignored it. She was completely focused on destroying Vanessa.

Vanessa came back with a leap that knocked Jack down. Jack's head slammed against the metal floor with a crack. Vanessa's elbow dug itself into Jack's stomach and Jack felt a sudden wave of pain. Jack threw her off with some force and quickly stood. She went for Vanessa again and as Vanessa prepared for a power-packed punch, Jack took her arm. In seconds, Jack had twisted Vanessa's arm around Vanessa's back and heard a loud crack of Vanessa's finger bones breaking. Vanessa moaned loudly in pain and used her other hand to punch Jack right in the eye. Jack crouched low, shooting out her foot and swung it, knocking Vanessa down. She was suddenly on top of Vanessa. She won.

"Stop," Vaako roared. Jack stared at the woman under her. Jack had put her full weight onto the girls' stomach and chest. She watched as the girl tried to lash out, and failed miserably. Vanessa's pale, dead-looking skin touched Jack's arm. She was cold. Not just cold… freezing, yet neither Jack nor Vanessa showed signs of discomfort.

Jack looked at her mess. Vanessa's lip was cut in two places. Her eye was pink and puffy. It would be black and blue and as big as a fist in the morning. Vanessa had three broken fingers, by the looks of it.

_Nice one Jack,_ Jack congratulated herself with a grin.

"Let go of our prisoner!" Vaako ordered.

"Which one?" Jack suppressed a laugh.

"Jack." Riddick's calm voice was a high contrast to Vaako's panicky rage. There was a hint of surprise that Jack saw on his clean shaven face.

She slowly lifted herself off when Vanessa pushed her off the rest of the way.

"This how you let your prisoners act?" Verone spat. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Jack shot a glare in his direction only to find he was kneeling, hands behind his back in thick metal cuffs. Lord Vaako's knee was planted threateningly in the small of Verone's back.

Vincent was face down on the floor coughing up blood. Another Necro had a heavy metal foot on the side of his face. Necromongers crowded the scene.

_What the- I don't remember any of this happening._ First she had called Vanessa a dirty little bitch, and now she was about to kill her. When had Verone and Vincent start fighting? Shecouldn't have possibly blacked out. _No, then I wouldn't be on top of skanky here._ Jack pressed her mind to figure out what happened, but there was no recollection of the events. She could see flashes of Verone jumping at her with a shiv and Vaako stopped him by knocking Verone flat on his back.

There was another flash of Vanessa pulling a shiv from her back pocket of her utility belt. She aimed it at Jack and charged at her back. Jack saw the worried look in Riddick's eyes and she turned just in time before Vanessa went for the "sweet spot".

The problem was Jack didn't remember any of this happening. It was like she was watching a movie playing for the first time in her head. Only she had done this.

She realized suddenly that she was having flashes of the fight that was going on around her. She was so caught up in her rage, that she didn't notice what was going on around her. This was something new to Jack.

Jack shook her head. Riddick was suddenly by her side and alongside Vaako. He whispered something she could not make out and Vaako nodded with an evil smile.

Vaako motioned for the Necros to follow him. He barked at the crowd, "What are you looking at? You all have jobs to do. So GO!" People milled out in small groups returning to their jobs on the planet-sized ship.

"C'mon kid," Riddick motioned her to follow him. He hadn't called her kid since… _No!_ She was leaving, and that was that. She gave a last revengeful look at Vanessa before a large man picked her up with one hand.

At this rate, when her time was up at the Necromonger Inn, she would have more enemies than Riddick.

Jack followed Riddick back to his room. She had a hard time walking for some reason. Her hand reached at her side. When she pulled her hand away her own blood had stained her hand. Jack took a big swallow as she limped after Riddick.

Riddick turned to see what was taking her so long. He saw the blood and went back to her.

"Jack," he sighed. He reached out to touch the wound. He didn't think she had been badly wounded, but he realized that Vanessa had actually nicked her.

_Well, it looks pretty deep._

So it was something more than just a nick.

"I'm fine!" Jack huffed and pushed away Riddick's helping hand. But as her hand made contact with his, she pulled it back quickly. She moaned and froze her arm.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I dislocated my shoulder." Jack gave a frustrated sigh.

"Let's go," Riddick didn't hear another word before he placed an arm around her waist and another under her knees. He carried her much faster than she could have walked. She wiggled and argued with this plan of action for a small bit of time before she just gave up by rolling her eyes and concentrating on making the pain go away.

She had learned quickly to take deep breaths and allow the pain to seep through her bones. The pain would take time, but the sooner she recognized it and handled it, the sooner she would not be in pain anymore.

He placed her on the carpet by the foot of his bed. He put a pillow under her head and under her feet. He went to the bathroom and came back with a small white box that was a first aid kit.

"This is going to hurt," Riddick said emotionless as he sat her up. He placed one hand on her arm and the other by her shoulder blade. She knew what he was about to do. She closed her eyes. The first time this had happened, she had screamed in agony, but she wouldn't this time.

"On the count of three, Ok? One, tw-" Just as he was saying 'two' he applied pressure and a loud "pop" filled her ears. She was biting on her lip and her eyes stung with tears. At least it was over. The pain from Riddick putting her shoulder back in place still tingled her nerves, but she knew it would soon go away.

"You didn't count to three." Jack smiled weakly to reassure herself she was the strong one.

Riddick gave a lopsided smile. "You know what I have to do." Riddick spoke quietly.

Jack nodded quickly and slightly. If she moved too much, the pain would increase.

Riddick lifted her shirt carefully. He lifted it off of her as if he was handling a sleeping child. She had on a dark gray sports bra. It wasn't stained, so Riddick left it on.

Riddick easily lay her body back down. She rested her head on the pillow and shut her eyes tight to get rid of the tears. Riddick took a cotton ball and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "It's deep Jack," he reported.

"How?"

"She had a shiv."

"Cheating bastard," she muttered quietly.

Riddick let out a small chuckle.

"What is that? Did I just hear a laugh? Does the great Riddick laugh?" She mocked him. He quickly stuffed a facecloth into her mouth. Then a shear of pain shocked her. He had placed the cotton swab on her wound. She sucked in air and let it out as her body tightened and her muscles strained. Her body shook at the pain she was taking in.

He cleaned up the wound and then used the rest of the swabs and warm water to clean the mess surrounding the wound.

She swore she had torn a hole in that facecloth.

Riddick's hands were skillfully wrapping a bandage around her as Jack's gag came loose and she licked the blood from her bottom lip. Riddick turned his silver gems to her face. "We don't want you more hurt than you already are."

Jack mumbled something even she couldn't comprehend. Riddick chuckled. He placed strong hands where and taped the bandage together.

Riddick slipped his comforter off his bed and wrapped it tightly around Jack. "Sleep Jack," he rumbled.

"But-" Jack protested.

"Sleep. And _then_ you can _try_ to kill me." Riddick smiled. A true smile. With that, he left. Left Jack to her loneliness and pain. _Just like he did on New Mecca_, Jack scowled.

…

End Chapter

**Angela Stout: Thanks! That makes me feel so good. I love when people just add to my ego. I do, however, hope they go somewhat with this just because I hate that she called herself Kyra. I know for a fact that Riddick's going to find out all about his past.**

**Mytaintedangel: Thanks again for that comment. I knew (from an awful teacher I had) how the roman numerals worked, but I wasn't sure if Dark Fury was considered one of the movies or not. I love you too! I think that was one of my favorite comments! I love that you, too, add to my ego, calling my story perfect. HA! Totally made my WEEK!**

**K-Marie-M: I know the feeling! I love that you think I'm staying in character. It's one of my biggest pet peeves when I read stories and I'm like "That person would never say/do that!" Thanks!**

**DameWarrior: I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! I couldn't stand that she changed her name to Kyra. It bugged me so much, and this was definitely a better alternative to Jack being dead. I also can't stand when people just go "nice chapter, update soon" I love that you love my chapter, but at least tell me what I'm doing right/wrong. And because your last sentence made me laugh so hard, I will have Riddick in the shower and on top… hint hint**

**redneck chick: Iowa… interesting. I would have never guessed. Then, again, I've never been to Iowa. There is no problem with ego. I love it.**

**Redneck Rampage: CRAP! ... You reminded me I have to explain dark fury. I will do so in the next "chapter"**

**Miss. Whiskey Pete: blushes thanks! I love writing, so it's amazing how fast I type when I get a lot of reviews!**

**Khayla: Dah'ling! Thanks! Yeah, I would have loved to stretch it, but you'll be so mad at me for the next few chapters because a writer loves cliff hangers and DEATH… Thanks for reading it… it's better than anyone else has done growls**

**CentralsPrincess15: Well I'm glad my summary got someone to read this. I suck at summaries major, so this makes me happy!**

**Blondevor: I'm glad you think that it's a good cover story. I wasn't so sure about it myself at the beginning.**

**Nameless Angel: Why, thank you so much. That makes me feel so much better about myself… **


	5. Liar

Hey guys. It's been a while. So sorry… it's been really hectic lately. I'm way too tired to give you the plot of Dark Fury, but go online and get it. It's too late, and I wanted to get this out ASAP. Also, many of you are detecting a Riddick/Jack pairing…

Well… let's put it this way: the writer doesn't win. You'll get mad if I don't put them together and you'll get mad if I do… so just keep on reading to find out what happens… and if you don't like it… well… you were hoping for it and you know it.

Oh, and the recent reviews are actually what made me totally speed up and lengthen this chapter, so thanks to you guys!

Chapter 5

Riddick walked into the room to find Jack sound asleep. He knelt beside her to check on her wounds. The black comforter was tightly wrapped around her like a sleeping bag. Riddick's hand lightly touched the comforter where her stomach was. She was extremely warm. He quietly and skillfully unwrapped her. She didn't budge.

"Definition of heavy sleeper," Riddick sighed and shook his head. Being with mercs hadn't taught her shit. Damn lazy mercs.

Her breathing changed and, for a moment, Riddick thought he had woken her up, but as he registered the thought; her breathing came in slow, even breaths.

Riddick took off the gauze and cleaned up the scrapes. Her body shivered and shook under his touch. He dressed the wound again.

Riddick cleaned up the mess and turned on the shower. He stripped off his clothes and stepped in. Letting the rush of water burn off all the dirt and disgusting remnants of the Necromonger ship, he practically felt asleep in this calm place.

Jack slowly turned on her stomach, but her hands held her up so that her stomach didn't touch the ground. The pain in her stomach was unbearable, so she concentrated on the pain in her head instead. Her head throbbed like no one's business. It felt as if her brain was pulsating against her skull.

She flipped back onto her back and heaved a sigh. She lifted a heavy hand to her forehead. She felt a thick patch cover the left half of her forehead.

"I am not a heavy sleeper, asshole," Jack moaned. She got up gradually and went towards the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Sweet fucking Jesus_, she thought. Her forehead had a square white patch, but that was only the beginning. Her right eye was slightly tinted black and blue. One cheek was slightly redder under her tan than the other from the slap. The two cuts on her lip, both still open, were healing faster than expected. There was a dark red slash along the edge of her left eyebrow and down her face another half an inch. It was dry blood, but blood all the same.

Her neck was still red from Vanessa's grip. Jack's eyes trailed down her body. Luckily, she could count on one hand how many bruises were on her body. Her back ached from being thrown down. She felt like Vanessa had put a crick in her spine so that every time Jack walked, she would feel it. The only other serious pain was in her stomach. She lifted the clean shirt Riddick had put on her the night before, and examined the dressings. She wouldn't undo it for Riddick's sake. She didn't enjoy him tending to her wounds. It was just a weakness.

Jack looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She saw a small trash can near her and looked at the trashed gauze that Riddick had cleaned up moments before. The material was stained a dark, almost black, red. It was all over. She barely saw much white. It must have been bad.

All of the sudden, she found herself unwrapping the white gauze. Her eyes stung with salty tears. She let the coverings fall.

Her fingers traced alongside the large wound. Her whole mind was so focused on the abrasion on her side that she didn't hear Riddick come behind her, dressed in black cargos.

By now tears were streaming down her face.

_How could you let this happen, Jack?_ she thought to herself. Y_ou swore to yourself that you wouldn't break. You were supposed to be better than this. This isn't strength. This is pure weakness. _

"Hey," Riddick spoke gently. Jack jumped slightly which resulted in tremendous pain. She moaned. "You shouldn't be up."

Jack ignored it. Since when did Riddick give her advice on when she had to be up and when she didn't?_ He has an army at his command, remember?_ Oh, yeah… that. "I'm not the definition of a heavy sleeper, by the way."

Riddick smiled. _Another damn smile. What is this guy on?_

Suddenly, from somewhere in the room, a comm clicked in. A heavy masculine voice came on, sounding throughout the room. "Marshall?"

"Yes?" Riddick answered calmly.

"The board is all gathered. All we need is you."

"Thanks, Merdoc. I'll be right there."

The comm clicked and there was silence again.

"Come with me." Riddick ordered. Jack would have refused spitefully if Riddick hadn't put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the bathroom.

He opened one of the many drawers and took out a clean pair of black sweats and a light gray tank top. He tossed them to her, which she caught and began dressing.

She found the pair of shoes given to her underneath the bed and laced them up tight.

Then he gave her a light jacket. A jacket that wouldn't be too hot, yet it would keep her warm. Sometimes wounds like the ones she had would create a "cold" sensation, he knew. That was another thing she liked about Riddick. She didn't need to explain. He just knew.

…

"So what the hell are we gonna do?" Jack broke what seemed to be the never-ending silence.

They had been in this boardroom for the past hour. She sat on the edge of a long table where half a dozen men sat with stern faces. They had been explaining the situation with Chillingsworth and her damn minions.

Jack had kept quiet up until now. She was tired of seeing tired men who were tirelessly trying to figure something out without speaking. This was the reason as to why she was only talking to Riddick and ignoring everyone else.

"Well, Missy." An old man in a black and green cloak eyed her with a bad gray eye and put out his lip in distaste. "Almost one hundred mercs are on their merry way after our Lord Marshal. We're going to kill them."

Riddick would have felt better if he knew that was completely true. However, as much as he knew the Necro's were loyal to preserving the Lord Marshal, the Necromongers would only want to save their own hide and faith in the end.

"And how do you propose we go about doing that, oh holy one?" Jack remarked sarcastically. If they were going to rude and obnoxious, then so was she. Grek's, the man in the cloak, chair scratched back and almost fell over as he stood and glared. But before he could say anything to her, Jack hopped up from her position and yelled, "You can't just ride in, guns a-blazin' and expect to come out alive and victorious!" She folded her arms under her breasts in anger and pure annoyance. "They will have spread out in teams and will use whatever conniving or witty plan that comes out of their ass. For all we know, they could be coming from all directions."

"Well we'll devise an equally _conniving_ plan to surprise and demoralize them." Shark, a young commander with light blonde hair and baby blue eyes spoke calmly.

Jack let out a laugh. It was a cold laugh with a harsh smile, but Riddick noticed no sarcasm. She was amused. She thought what Shark said was _funny_. Riddick had to turn to Shark and give a small twitch of the end of his lip and refrain from being amused.

Jack put both hands on the chrome table. The gross, metallic, clean air that reminded her of a local prison, entered her lungs, and she hated it.

"Demoralize mercs?" She gained back her focus with a small smile. "Mercs live for money and for themselves. They don't answer to commanders or," she pointed to Riddick, "Gods." Her green eyes turned cold. "No sir. They will stop at nothing to get the job done. There is no moral to _de_moralize. They are cold hearted bastards who don't even care for their own crew. Take no prisoners, show no mercy." Jack looked down for a moment at the last part and Riddick could swear she was about to cry. He could smell the sudden wave of salty tears. But as soon as the scent registered, she was back up again with the same darkness in her eyes.

"Well, we will fight them, dammit!" Shark slammed his fist.

Jack eyed the fist. _He shows emotion too easily. He is a liability. All these damn necros are a fucking liability._

She hated how she could point out his flaws so easily. She hated how she could dismiss this person so quickly. She really was turning into someone else. When she spoke, she was calm. "Let's just hope _you_ never get caught alive." She nodded her head towards his reaction. Some of the men stared at Shark with angry glares. Jack gave a quick glance at Riddick. Even with his goggles on, she knew he was looking at her.

"Riddick is your Lord Marshal." Jack said 'Lord Marshal' with distaste. "I'm not about to tell you what to do." She rolled her eyes and walked out.

…

It was another hour before Riddick left the meeting. He hated these meeting, but they were necessary. A direct decision wasn't made, but decided that taking up arms would have to happen immediately. They didn't know how long it would take the mercs to reach them.

Riddick looked around for Jack. It took him a good ten minutes before he caught a familiar, fresh, citrus scent. Jack's scent led Riddick to one of the smallest rooms in the ship. It had two large, black, leather couches and the rest was basically a window. It was Riddick's favorite room.

The doors swished open to let him in, but that was all the noise that gave him away. There, head against the Plexiglas, Jack stood quietly. Riddick's cargos hugged her low on her hips. She had found a dark, gray, square-cut tank top and her feet were still bare. Her hair was down in thick brown curls.

Riddick thought she may have been sleeping because she hadn't even flinched at his entrance.

She looked so peaceful, so tranquil. Riddick managed to walk across the floor, which covered a tank of nameless sea creatures, without a sound. He stood next to her and still she didn't move. There were so many stars out. He traced constellations with his eyes. Even though the universe was filled with stars, Riddick could see the sea planet Maldrin far away. It would be another nine to ten hours before they reached the water planet. Riddick took off his goggles.

A quiet whisper came from Jack. "Please don't keep me here Riddick." Her voice was chocked up. Riddick was surprised to see she was awake, but he didn't show it. Her breathing was so calm and controlled.

She leaned away from the window and looked at Riddick. _Dammit. Why does he have to take those goggles off?_ Jack loved his eyes. Had loved them since the beginning, but they saw right through her, and she hated it.

Jack didn't turn away. Riddick's eyes didn't unnerve her as they did so many others. In fact, she was staring him straight in the eye. Riddick smiled inwardly at this, but then frowned at her request. He went gallivanting half way across god-knows-how-many universes to Crematoria to her, went through her death only to find that it hadn't her to begin with and now she wanted to leave?

Riddick did what he did best. He kept silent.

"Dammit Riddick, you can say something!"

"You wanna leave? _Fine_!" His angry shouts surprised her. He never got angry like this. "Hell, I ain't stoppin' you!" Riddick yelled furiously.

Jack stared at him for a moment as if trying to figure out what he was saying, then looked away, eyes brimming with tears.

Riddick couldn't help his gut twisting somewhere deep inside. He ignored it, swallowed, and calmly called out to her. "Jack."

Jack paused._ Don't turn. Don't turn. You can do this! You don't need him, remember?_ She gave a small, quiet sigh and walked on.

"Jack!" Riddick's voice grew soft, but there was demand in his tone.

_Don't go to him. Don't go to him. Don't go to him._ Jack pushed everything inside her to avoid that kind tone. That _caring_ tone. _You deserve more than this Jack._ She told herself again and again. And soon enough, she was out of the door.

From there she ran. She wasn't particular on which way to go, but anywhere away from Riddick was good enough for her.

Her legs pumped with blood as she flat-out ran for ten minutes straight.

As she entered the large room where she first saw Riddick, a man came from behind her and pushed her to the ground. His bulging weight was thinning her breathing air. She grasped for something, her hands searched frantically at her pockets, the oxygen leaving her lungs and beginning to affect her brain. She pulled a small black shiv from one of the sweats inside pockets. She'd have to thank Riddick later.

Her arm lashed out behind her at the man. The man gasped and rolled off of her. Jack didn't even think about breathing at this moment. She pushed herself up and ran towards the dark metal chair in the middle of the room. She didn't mind being cornered, but when men toppled their weight onto her, it was just damn annoying. She stood on the chair and crouched looking at the man. She was breathing hard, trying equally as hard to keep her breathing calm.

The man was not alone. There were four guards clad in heavy metal armor who stood in the main doorway. One of them was already on the floor sputtering blood from his lip and pressing at his cheek. _Nice one Jack. One down, three to go._

She looked around her for a way out. There was a railing some ten feet above her. It would be near impossible to get up there without anything, save a shiv.

The only entrance was in front of her. And guess who walked their pretty ass up? None other than Dame Vaako.

Jack's hand clenched tightly around the shiv. Her back shivered and goosebumps rose on her arms as she leaned against the cold metal chair. She hated this place. Hated the cold feeling, hated the cleanliness of it, hated Dame Vaako and her stupid smile, hated the guards and the necros, but worst of all, she hated Riddick for bringing her here.

She suddenly felt another presence. She didn't see anyone, nor could she place why she got the feeling of being watched, but she knew someone else was here with her.

One of the men was stupid enough to lunge his muscular form towards her. He thought he could surprise Jack, but he was far from correct. She saw him from the corner of her eye and moved swiftly off the chair and tumbled down the marble steps. She tucked her head in a fetal position before springing back up into action.

The guard smacked his head hard against the chair. He pushed himself back and growled from the embarrassment. He steered his agile body towards her and twisted his long bulging axe.

It only took him three large strides to get close enough to swing the hunk of metal at Jack. As she moved away from nearing death, the man swung again. He did so relentlessly for another ten minutes. Jack leapt backwards, throwing her shiv at the man with deadly aim. For a moment. a swish of the air and the sound of the blade crushing the man's forehead was all that could be heard.

The man's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he toppled to the ground. Beads of warm sweat dripped down Jack's forehead from the work-out her body endured. They mixed with drops of cold, chilling sweat that reminded her why she killed only when she needed to.

Her flesh was suddenly covered with goosebumps. This time it wasn't because she was cold. All the men's faces that she had killed rushed through her head for a split second and then vanished.

Jack looked at the man dead on the floor. For some weird reason, her whole body froze. Her even breaths that she had tried so hard to obtain were now coming out short and ragged. It wasn't as if she had never killed a man before. No, she had killed many people, but never for pleasure. It was a survivor's world of kill or be killed. Suddenly, a wave of emotion hit her. It wasn't sadness or anger or regret or remorse. All of the past few days' events stormed through her mind uninvited.

She was… disappointed. Disappointed in what Riddick was becoming and what she became. Riddick was leading a full-fledged armada of piety-crazed psychos. He was going to be killed by mercs and he knew it and Jack knew it.

_He doesn't even give a shit._ _He doesn't even care about his own life anymore_, Jack realized Riddick had lost his animal instincts. The animal side that had kept him alive for his entire life. The animal side that now grew and growled deep inside of Jack. The animal side of a killer.

Jack unexpectedly felt tired. Not the 'I'm sore, I need to sleep tired.' No. She was tired of being stuck on this alien ship where people were _polite_ to her. Where she could take luxurious showers and sleep in dream-like beds and be surrounded by beautiful museum-like architecture. She missed the life where she did what she wanted, where she wanted, when she wanted and no one could bother her. Just the peace of her and her small skiff. She needed the isolation.

Jack dropped the knife and looked down. The armed men quietly took her away without any hesitation from either side. Dame Vaako's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She seemed disappointed, like a child who is told he can't pet the puppy.

Jack looked up around the room one last time, and realized the presence she felt earlier was gone.

…

The cage was too clean. Jack wanted to throw her slop-a-la-carte dinner on the wall. So she did. A squishy sound like the one you make when your feet just hit the bathtub water rings through her ears. Jack sits against the opposite wall staring at the brown and while muck. Seeing it drip down was like watching paint dry. That made her feel a little better.

The guard, however, was not as pleased.

He gave a grunt and passed her another dinner probably put into a blender a month ago. "You ruin this one and there's nothing tomorrow."

Jack wanted to laugh. One day wasn't so bad. There were prisons she had spent months in where the guards would "forget" to feed their prisoners. It would be days before her next meal. Some of the inmates, she still unfortunately remembered, ended up killing one another for food. She was proud to say she had never resorted to cannibalism.

She stared at the plate as if expecting a puppet show to pop out and entertain her. A finger dipped into the food. _At least it's warm._ She stuck her whole hand into it, made a half-fist, and took her hand out. She then proceeded to throw the mess at the guard.

She hit him smack dab on the back of his head. His pristine golden hair was tainted with the necro's chef special.

He swerved around and barked, "God damn, you stupid bitch! See if you get any food tomorrow or the next day! I'll make sure of it!" He left to go rant to one of his buddies.

Jack gave a huge grin and s a small chuckle. She amused herself. She was used to entertaining herself. She decided to get up off the concrete floor and picked up the gourmet meal with her. She used the rest of the muck to doodle on one of the clean walls. Her mind was absentmindedly directing orders for her hands to paint a mural. The rest of her thoughts were focused on how the hell she was going to get out of here without Riddick knowing, or trying to stop her.

She must have been at it for quite a while because her hand reached into an empty bowl. She stepped back to admire whatever the hell she just "painted." There was flat land without life. Off to the side corner stood a tree. The tree was bare with millions of branches sticking out. No green leaves covered it (partly because today's soup special wasn't green, but brown).

"A masterpiece by Jack. Who would've ever thought?" A low rumble sounded behind her. She twisted around to find Riddick seated lazily in her cell on the "bed".

"Can you tell 'em to make more colorful… sloppy joe's next time, which at my menu rate could be next week?" Sudden rage took over her calmness. Riddick disturbed that calmness. "Maybe I'll get so good at it because I'll have been in here forever that you can send me blank canvases, and I'll end up giving my art depressing names like, 'Lonely girl in cell'."

Riddick gave a crooked smile and the smallest rumble of a laugh. Jack could see he was amused, but something told her it wasn't permanent.

"So I suppose you keep all your traitors company?" Jack tossed the plate out of the cage and hit a random spot on the wall.

"Only the cute ones," Riddick's eyes were hidden behind his goggles, making it impossible for Jack to see what was going on in that fucked-up mind of his. She frowned. He returned the frown. It was a secret game they played. Who could frown the most and the longest?

Riddick broke the silence. "We should be arriving at Maldrin in about eight hours. You should get some sleep." He moved from the bed closer to Jack.

Riddick was probably right, but Jack knew it was an order. Jack wouldn't give him total satisfaction. She wouldn't want him here when the nightmares came along. She lay on the bed and coldly responded, "And you should get out of here."

Jack was prepared to hear yelling and his booming low voice, or him walking out without a word. Instead, Riddick pushed her aside and made room for his muscular mass. "Naw, things get pretty hectic right before a landing." He rested his large hands on his stomach. "Besides, I've had to play host took long. Even master-mind criminals need sleep."

"No Riddick." Jack didn't want to say anything to him. She didn't want him to leave, but her nightmares were embarrassing. She knew she tossed and turned and, on rare occasions, she would talk. She had to face her nightmares alone. Riddick wouldn't be in her life much longer. She couldn't depend on him to let her sleep peacefully. She had to fight her own wars.

Riddick didn't move. He gave no sign that he had heard her, but she knew he was still awake. "Riddick…" She hated the way her voice pleaded.

"Go to sleep kid," Riddick interrupted. Jack shut up then. If she kicked him during the night because of a nightmare, which she hoped she would, that was his fault. So be it.

…

Riddick felt a kick in his side and he awoke immediately from a light sleep. He never could have a decent deep sleep.

He looked at Jack's sleeping form. She was now in the fetal position. Her eyes moved frantically behind her closed lids. Worry lines and fear showed clearly along her tan skin. She was mumbling incoherently.

Riddick didn't move from his position. Instead, he leaned in closer to see if he could make out her words.

"I… don't know who the hell this Riddick guy is." Jack muttered and her body jerked. Riddick raised an eyebrow. She suddenly lay still. "You can't make me… fucking planet." Riddick tried to put two and two together. "Pitch black… fucking monsters will rip us apart…" She paused. "This isn't even close to torture, asshole."

Riddick stopped breathing. Whatever lame story she told him about Flare was bullshit.

"Jack," Riddick quietly whispered. She moaned. "Jack." Riddick gave her a nudge.

Her arms immediately pushed herself up as she woke up. She was already in a crouching position, ready to fight, when she realized it was only Riddick who woke her up.

She shook her head roughly and sat on the metal cot. "I kicked you didn't I?" She gave a slight grin. Riddick stayed silent. Only the ends of his mouth twitched to give any sign he was still alive. "I warned ya!" Jack turned away from Riddick and smiled to herself. "You deserved it." She pushed herself off the cot, but a hand shot out and pushed her back down. "What? You _did_ deserve it!" she protested angrily, but he twisted her hand.

"Tell me the truth. After I left, what happened?" Riddick commanded. Jack knew he hated people who lied to him. _Great!_ What the hell had she said in her dreams?

Jack looked around. It was quiet and the guards all gone. "I told you already. Flare and his team gave me a lift." Riddick stopped her again when she tried to get up. He twisted her wrist farther back, causing an immense amount of pain to rush through her arm. She didn't show the signs of pain that she felt, nor any sign that she was going to answer his question.

Riddick pushed her to the ground, twisting her whole arm this time. As she knelt on the floor in front of him, she let out a small grunt and a sharp intake of the sterile air.

"I found a transport a little more than six months after you left." He eased up a bit on the pain. "I traveled for a month or so debating on my next plan of action. I got off on Djeb in the Gregon universe. It was a nice place. Nice streets, nice people, nice everything. So I'm walking down the street minding my own business when the prince passes me by. This is when I'm," she thought back, "fourteen. Anyways, the prince wants me to be trained to be his "special" concubine." Jack rolled her eyes in disgust. "I say 'no'. So I get thrown in jail for treason. I get out easily, kill the prince, and the rest is history."

"What happened after that?" Riddick allowed Jack to squirm out of his grasp.

"What I've been telling you. Geeze!"

"Don't lie to me Jack. You know how I feel about liars."

Jack smiled. Oh, she knew how much he hated when people lied to him, and yet, he was the king of liars. "Hypocritical bastard," she spat out. Riddick pushed harder. Jack let out a yell of pain.

"Tell me."

There was a pause. Jack wouldn't tell him. It was her business and not his. It was almost embarrassing. "You're not getting a thing from me." Besides, it wouldn't matter either way since she was no longer going to be on this fucking ship.

Riddick dropped her suddenly and left without a word. He knew she meant business. Thank the gods for that.

She lay on the cot for a while, wondering when it would be time for her to leave. Obviously, when the ship landed, but eight hours was a lot of time to kill. That's when the hatch to the door of her cell opened. She prepared herself for another round with Riddick.

And that's when she blacked out.

---

Lamyka – I'm really trying! I promise the next chapter will be up WAY sooner than this one had.

Idea – that's a brilliant idea. I don't really know if I can fit a guy relationship in here, but why don't you give it a shot.

Silverbloodrain -blushes thanks

Crematoriacon – ohhh! I have talk! Whoo hoo! and what talk is that?

K-Marie-M – YA! You totally made my day with that review! Now I know what my readers are looking for (and we're looking for the same thing, fortunately!)

cutelilchick4ever – ah, you don't know how good it is to hear that I'm staying in character because I can't stand stories that don't. Love your review!

JohnMayer1207 - squeeeeee Your review made my week! And I LOVE that you LOVE that line… there should be more sassy comments to come!

Snowgurl54 – I'm trying on that regular thing… It's hard, but I'm trying.

A - ssshhh you'll get those scenes…

TotallyRiddickObsessed – Thank you SO much for your corrections. I haven't gone back to change things, but, now that I know, I can. Yeah, I knew it was Dame Vaako, but I guess Lady sounded more appropriate. Not that I'm trying to change the name or anything.

Megan Consoer – you got your chapter… and there's more to come.


	6. Kidnaps n' Kisses

So, I hope you guys liked chapter 5. It wasn't that interesting, but it was needed for the following. If things seem to start going _much_ faster, it's not just you. There was a big-theory plot going behind this story, and I want to get to it. I've barely brushed the topic with chillingsworth in the last chapter, and I want to hurry it a bit because there's some fluff coming up for those who have been waiting for it. I've written it already, but it may not be in this chapter. If not, it will definitely be in the next chapter 100... So stay tuned if you want some bone-breaking, soft core sex... I mean... unisex bathrooms. Ok, that was really random.

P.S. There are new characters that I've already had pictures of them in my mind.

Raina Castroph (rain-ah castroff)- Milla Jovovich in a tanner Resident Evil look

Juniper Francem (fransem)- Jewel Staite with light brown hair and purple/blue eyes

Russ - Ian Holm... height and all... fifth element look

Murdoch Castroph- Matthew Davis...as is

P.S. I've decided that is really my creative outlet and it's getting really annoying and lengthy to go and edit all these chapters with my editor. So the following chapters from me will not be edited, so sorry for comma-freaks out there, but I just want to get the idea going. I want to give you my creations. This way you get what you want MUCH faster, yet you have to read crappy, fast-written, first-draft writing. Have fun. If it becomes too much of a problem, p.s. it in a review and I'll see what I can do.

peace -MOOSEY

Chapter 6

Jack's head throbbed like no other. She pressed her hand against her forehead, but the pain wasn't stopping and the room still wobbled. She clamped her eyes shut until the pain started to lessen.

"We can't just kill her." A low womanly voice whispered.

"Why not?" A younger voice whined.

"Firstly because she is of our kind. Secondly she is important, by some means, to Riddick. We cannot do that."

"If we let her go, Riddick is bound to go after her. I'm sure of it. The only sure way to make sure this all falls through is if she dies by the hands of those he obviously doesn't trust."

Jack moaned. She wouldn't open her eyes just yet. The floor beneath her was smooth and warm. She assumed she was still on the ship since she could still smell the awful clean air. Her face was stuck to the ground, so she knew she had been out for a while.

"Raina-" the voice whined again with more demand.

"Silence," a soft growl hushed the arguing pair. "She is awake if you haven't noticed."

At the hearing of her presence, she strained to open her eyes. She found that they were starting to work much better and she could see somewhat straight.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack's voice came out gruffly. It hurt to speak, but she would swallow it.

"Come child," the older man soothed to her. He placed large strong hands on her forearm and shoulder blade. Jack looked up and, for the first time, she could see her captors clearly. The man who was helping her was not as old as she thought. Of course he had silvery gray hair, but his tanned skin, soft blue eyes, and no sign of wrinkle told her otherwise. There was also that factor that he had strength she never thought he could posses.

Jack pushed him away, although there was something very serene about this man. He didn't seem like the others, or smell like a Monger. _Why?_ Jack asked herself over and over. Something just didn't fit right.

The man smiled a bit. "What a breed," he sighed and sat next to Jack. Rather than getting up and running away from her kidnappers, she stayed where she was. The man calmed her down by just siting. It was weird. Too weird for Jack.

"What do you want?" Jack asked rougher than she had intended. She wanted to warn her abductors, but not put herself in a bad position.

"Just to talk." The gruff old man spoke relaxed like a summer breeze. A welcomed voice to Jack's ears.

She didn't like it.

"We're here to kill you." A small girl with brilliant reddish brown hair piped. She had dark brown eyes and a pale face. What seemed to be chest-length hair was braided in all sorts of fashion. She glided towards Jack, but the old man gave her a look, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Jack guessed he was the leader. She also realized how many people were actually in the room. There was the aging man, the one who openly voice her position on how they should treat Jack, another woman of an abnormally tall figure, and a quiet-but-I'm-a-sex-god man in the back.

"Juniper," the elderly one continued from his stare, not taking his eyes off of Jack. "You must embrace the newcomer. She does not know of our world."

"Hey, woah, woah, woah. If you try that conversion shit on me, I will kill you." Jack gave the leader a stone-cold glare. She meant it. She would not be brainwashed by pious psychotics.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, my young daughter."

"And you're not my father." Jack spat. She was liking this situation less and less.

"No, not in your sense, but on Furion everyone is my child."

"Lucky son-of-a-bitch. Who are those lucky ladies." It took her a few more seconds to realize he had said Furia. _No way in hell..._

"The people are my children and the plants and animals are my children as well." The man continued with a small smile."

"Listen, I've never met God, and I don't plan on it, so why don't we cut this short and-"

The old man chuckled. "I am nowhere near a god, young Jack. I am here to show you the way."

"What way and where does it lead to?"

"Always getting ahead of yourself. Young Furians." He sighed.

Jack stood now. The two women crowded her. "Stop talking about Furians like you are one. You have no idea about their kind." Jack figured this was some Monger's idea to push her to doing something stupid. "They are humans just like your stupid neroMonger people. They had a faith just like your goddamned religion." Jack started to get a little teary eyed. As much as she cared about Riddick, no one deserved to be the only one who understood.

The old man smiled sadly. "My name is Russ. You have such a heart. It is nice to see that among our race again." He pressed on. "For centuries the Furians have lived peacefully in their own world. About a century ago, our great commander, Marian Aldus, thought to think of westernizing our kind. Though we were only dependent on ourselves, he said it would broaden our narrow-minded ways by cultivating with others not of our breed. He wanted people to travel the universes and trade to gain the knowledge of life outside Furia.

"So we tried to be open-minded. We ended up being stars among the galaxies. Everyone who had been forbidden to see our planet wanted to learn about our culture. We showed them with open arms. Our usually uptight community turned out to be a soft-side group of people just wanting to learn.

"But as the decades grew on, war came about in neighboring planets. They looked to the great Furians for help, but we didn't want to help. It was me and mine game of neutrality. However, we quickly found out that the side we should have chosen was diminished in a matter of years. The Necromongers, they called it. A leap of faith in the divine holy half dead.

"We, a free-spirit planet, didn't want anything to do with the Necromongers, but we were next. They came upon us like the cold wrath of a god. We were blaster and lazered into oblivion. We couldn't stop them, so we died out.

"By some miracle, a few of us who were doing trade with other universes or on a political agenda in another world, survived. We were sent into hiding. No one could have survived after they blew up our planet. We lived among the lowest of the low. Years later we found that one of our own had turned against us and joined the Necromonger faith. However, he turned to us and delivered secret messages, knowing we were alive. He told us of a man who may be able to destroy the Necromongers, their faith, and all who are enslaved to it. The bonus was revenge against he innocent who died. Of course, we questioned. The infamous Richard B. Riddick. How long it had been since I heard that name. Riddick. How he got the name, I'm not quite sure, but he had the name of a Furian. A very old name and very rich family."

Jack wanted to snigger at the fact that Riddick came from a rich family. How he would have laughed if he had heard this. _Maybe he has heard of this._

"So we are here to bring the downfall of the Necromogner faith by means of Riddick." Russ finished with a start.

"So what does all of this have to do with me." She stared at the man in awe. So Riddick wasn't the only surviving Furian.

"Well, you are going to help us."

"I think that this should just be left to you handy Furians, and leave me out of this."

"That's just it. It's surprising you never thought that maybe you _are_ a Furian."

"I like to surprise, but I'm... a Furian? What the hell are you rambling about?"

"You are, my gifted child, a Furian. You see, after we decided to open up our world, we had rogue Furians leave the planet for good. Although few in numbers, there were both male and female." He left it at that with a knowing smile. "You are going to fake a death." He boomed out randomly. Jack jumped at the sudden change of tone. This one was demanding and not-so much more comforting as the old tone was.

"No. I'm not." Jack growled stubbornly. "I'm leaving this god forsaken ship for good. Riddick can leave them or not. I'm sick of this and sick of him." The part about being sick of Riddick wasn't entirely true, and she had a feeling that the Furians didn't believe her. "I don't care. If you want me to be a stone-cold killer and destroy the Mongers one knife at a time, so be it, but I won't fake a death just so you can get Riddick all pissed off. I won't do it." Jack stormed off.

She didn't see the smiling face on Russ...

When Jack got on the main landing, she kept to herself, tightening the cloak around her. No one would notice her get off, she swore of it.

Jack let thoughts wander, but that didn't mean she wasn't paying attention. Chiefly for Lady Vaako who, especially since Jack's outburst in the boardroom, was always on her back. Jack welcomed and hated the greeting of rumbling at her feet. The planet sized ship was landing on the water planet. It was only famous for their triple max prison deep in the canyons and oceans that made up the geography of the planet. It was one of the three triple max prisons left in the world.

"Time to say hello to some old friends."

All of the sudden Jack found herself weaving in and out of the crevices on the plain water planet. She knew she wouldn't go back to the prison, but it was nice to think that she still had that I'm-too-good attitude. Hours flew by, but they only felt like minutes. She knew that if she covered her trails, it would be much harder for Riddick to find her. Harder, but not impossible. It was almost as if she wanted him to come after her. She liked having him around. He was so much like her, or, maybe, she was so much like him.

_Maybe it's a Furian thing._ She couldn't believe her ears. She remembered the first time she had heard the name. It had been when she first met Riddick. Or sometime around then. She tried studying all she could about them, but after many tries, she gave up. Necromongers knew how to cover a trail. Even she, a great hacker, couldn't find files about Furia. Yet this man, Russ, gave her the whole five-minute history lesson in less than a minute.

She still couldn't believe she was a Furian. All this time she wondered where she belonged. She still didn't know. All she knew was that she was different. _But how?_ It was too much of a coincidence that she was this amazing creature and Riddick was one as well. Jack couldn't tell what was truth and what wasn't, but she wasn't going to worry about it.

She did decided, however, to give herself a rest in a small cold cave. The cave was about as tall as she was and about the length of ten yards. She didn't know how she sense this considering she couldn't see much past her own shadow.

She sat for only five minutes when she heard the ground above her sift. She sighed waiting for the inevitable. She took a sip of water from an old canteen and prepared for the worst.

Jack rested quietly against the hard rock wall. Her hands sifted through the rubble mindlessly as a tall lean figure entered her cave. He stood there, all six feet of him, silently like the night sky.

"I need your help." Riddick broke the silence.

"Whoa. Richard needs my help? Where's the audience when you need it?" Jack smiled devilishly.

Riddick shook his head and his lips curled as if he knew this would be the answer. He sat across from her in the cave. "No, I ask so you will stay out of trouble and I won't have to save your ass again."

"Correction you saved Kyra's ass, not mine."

"Close enough."

Jack glared. "So what does this mission entail?"

"A trip."

"Why do I have a feeling that this isn't a vacation?"

"Because we're going merc hunting."

"So a long complicated mission in which we probably won't come out alive just so we can save _your_ tail?"

"Exactly."

"I'm in," Jack shrugged. She couldn't believe that she just bailed on her entire excavation and running away mission all in mere seconds. What the hell was she thinking? _You're not thinking._

"Sure you don't want to go to the triple max first?"

"They have a dirty dark cell waiting for me just incase I drop in, but they're not holding their breath." Jack laughed.

Riddick stood and Jack hopped up to follow. _Don't waste time do ya big boy?_ "How are your children going to react to this?" Jack reffered to his "loyal" subjects.

"Not well. But they'll keep their mouths shut, or I'll sew those lips together."

"Never could see you as a seamstress."

"It's never a pretty picture."

"Sounds good to me," Jack smiled.

"You are way too much of a happy person, you know that?"

Jack shrugged, "I try." She laughed.

…

"But sir, don't you think it's too much of a risk to go out there alone?" Aram piped.

Riddick still did not respond. His jittery assistant squeaked his worries to his Lord Marshall.

"He's not alone. I'm going with him." Jack smiled jokingly.

Aram glared at Jack. "And bringing _her_ along is probably not the wisest idea." Aram kept watching Jack.

Jack continued loading the small skiff. The skiff was the same one Toombs used to get to Crematoria with just a few new additions from the Necromonger mechanics.

Jack finished organizing the boxes and grabbed her small black bag with a few clothing pieces Riddick allowed her to take from the closet.

Jack looked at the small man, put her hand on his shoulder (in which he shrugged off in disgust) and sighed. "Don't wet yourself over it, Aram."

Jack then turned and walked to the pilot's chair watching the smirk on Riddick's face straightened as he prepared to tell his officers goodbye.

Jack started up the ship and quickly rewired the motherboard so that they wouldn't be followed. She didn't spend time with mercs for nothing. She heard boots clanking and shut the door.

"Rewire the system?"

"Do you take me for an idiot? Of course," Jack rolled her eyes.

"Atta girl." Riddick pat her head and walked off. Jack gave a questioning look at this new gesture.

They were about three weeks away from Chillingsworth's ship, but, calculating their speed, it would, at the most, take two weeks with a short pit stop in between.

The skiff was very small. Besides the pilot and copilot's chairs there was a decent size lavatory and a small bed that came down from the wall panel. The four boxes took up one corner. One box was food, one was supplies, first aid kit and the last two were weapons. Riddick had to pick the best of his weapons to fit only two boxes.

Jack put the skiff on auto pilot. She leaned back on the leather chair and rocked herself. She looked 'out at the endless space and stared at the stars. She lost herself in thoughts of her past, present, and future.

She remembered the time she spent with the mercs. Part of her felt guilty that she had lied to Riddick twice about her past with mercs. Her stomach turned at the things they had done to her.

And now they were flying right back to where it all started for her. Her new life, that it. She was sure Riddick didn't have a plan. He would just go in and wing it. That's what made him amazing. He was _that_ good. Jack, however, knew they would need a plan. Besides she hadn't been to lucky with just "winging" it. She had worked her ass of to be this good.

In the Academy, everyone believed she would fail, so she pushed herself to the max physically and mentally. She had to be stronger, faster, and emotionally tougher than any other male. In addition, she had to ace her history, physics, mechanics and calculus classes. She easily scored first in history, mechanics, and physics. Calculus was something she had to study night and day and understand it like the back of her hand.

The Academy was all about competition. She knew the only reason she ot second was because the Academy's Elite would be ashamed to have a woman at top.

Theo, who ended up as number one, knew it too and paid his respects. He was the only one. Theo had been her only friend throughout the four years she was at the Academy. She never found out what happened to him.

Well, with so much time to kill, she decided that's exactly what she would do.

Jack turned to the computer hooked with the ship's motherboard. Her fingers moved quickly and silently as she searched for her friend.

Riddick sat next to her. He looked over her shoulder, and she shifted uncomfortably. Jack hated when people looked over her shoulder.

"Do you mind?" She asked, irritated.

"McClain?" Riddick whispered the question.

"Yes, Theo McClain." Jack huffed. Riddick looked at her. "He was at the Academy with me."

Riddick still stared, eyes piercing.

"He was my friend alright! The only one." Riddick still looked at her. "You know what? Just shut up. I don't want to hear it." Jack glared.

Jack ignored Riddick as much as she could, and continued to search her old friend. She found the alumni page and read.

Riddick watched Jack quietly. As much as she hated the Academy, looking for this guy seemed extremely important to her.

She had definitely changed since he left her on New Mecca. _Well, duh, dumb ass. It's been almost seven years._ Twenty one. That's how old she was going to be this year.

She looked intently at the screen as if her eyes were gloed there. Riddick noticed small details about her while she read. There was a very small curve of the ends of her lips and her eyes were distand in another life and memory. Her calm, almost happy, emotion quickly changed. Jack's eyes shined and she bit her lower lip. She only bit her lower lip when she was pissed, in deep thought, or really upset. She blinked quickly.

Riddick reached out and touched her cheek, a feather of a touch, and looked away from the screen to Riddick. Her green eyes were nothing like the teary set a few seconds ago. She was stone cold once again.

"Jack," Riddick looked into her eyes.

"Yes," Jack seemed to wake up.

"What happened?"

"Mercs took him hostage and he's listed as KIA even if he's technically missing!" Jack sighed. "But I can't hope that he's alive. The memory of her only friend smiling that million dollar smile burned in her brain, branding every look he ever gave her.

"You Ok?" _What a dumb ass question, Richard. This is why you don't talk._

Jack smiled, "I'm just tired."

Riddick gave a settled sound, but realized he hadn't figured the sleeping situation. "We don't have much. Take the bed."

"The bed is big enough for two."

"Yeah, and I'm two men too big."

"Shut up. It'll be fine." Jack stood to pull the bed from one of the walls. She added sheets, a comforter from one of the boxes, and a pillow. "Only one?"

Riddick shrugged and Jack shook her head. She walked into the lavatory and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. She started to brush her teeth when Riddick walked in. There wasn't much room for both of them, so Jack moved to the bed. She sat with her legs crossed in a meditative position. She waited patiently scrubbing every tooth as if she hadn't brushed in days.

Riddick went to the pilot's chair and checked on things. When he came to sit on the bed he just gave her a look.

"What? I've gone weeks where they wouldn't let me brush my teeth, so I don't know when the next time my mouth will be this clean."

Riddick didn't say anything as Jack went back to wash her mouth out. She came back and plopped on the bed.

"You don't have a plan do you," she stated. Riddick was quiet. "You know we're probably going to need a backup plan if you're surprise attack doesn't work." He still wouldn't talk. "You really don't care if we don't have a plan, do you?" She waited. "Yeah, I guess your right, but if I'm killed, I'm blaming you." Riddick looked at Jack.

"What?" She asked. She knew that look.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?"

"What?"

"You're a good liar, Jack, but you're not _that_ good."

"What?"

"I know you've lied to my face twice. Did you really think I wouldn't realize it. I knew you weren't ready, so I allowed your lie, but now I want the truth. And don't say what again."

"You like to change topics," Jack grumbled. "Well, what I told you about the Academy is true. They still can't figure out how I completed a six year course in four years. I guess I was pretty determined to find you." Jack pulled the covers over her cold body. "They assigned me to a first class fighter plane. Most people don't achieve that in a lifetime, but top ten students are privileged to have that spot. I chose to leave Helion Prime and join a merc ship. I could help mercs while looking for you. Flare, the captain, took a liking in me right away. I guess it's because I was a quick and a willing learner. He took me under his wing and taught me everything. I believe that started to make his second in command a little jealous. Kyra was infatuated with Flare. It had taken her months for him to notice her and took me less than a few weeks.

"She tried to find out as much as she could about me. She became a little too passionate and preoccupied with Flare, if you ask me. When she told Flare I graduated from the Academy, their enemies, he became more interested and obsessed with teaching me the trade. This broke her completely. At first, she threatened me by bringing me back to T2. I told her I'd probably rather die, and she tried to kill me on a few occasions, but either Flare, or myself stopped her.

"Then she found my connection with you, and there lies the problem. See, at the time, the price for you alive was… well… priceless for any merc." Jack sighed. "The only thing that interested Flare more than me or sex was money. A real merc, he was. I told him of my "short" encounter with you, and he offered me 50/50 on the deal. I said I didn't know where you were, and they believed I was lying. So, that's where they began the torture process. I guess I was going to be used as bait. I escaped two weeks after that to go completely into hiding and search for you on my own, but they already had a stage set for Crematoria. I guess I was bait after all. I didn't find out about you and the Necros until about a month before you saw me. I figured out what had happened with bits of info. It didn't surprise me that Kyra would go to great lengths for Flare. And that," she breathed, "Was six years in a nutshell."

Riddick was silent for a while, but Jack couldn't stand it. She remembered all the torture and how betrayed she had felt when Flare broke her. Tears slowly fell. One by one.

Jack used the blanket to wipe the tears away and partially to hide her face. She felt Riddick move closer and he hugged her tight. The hug itself only last a second, but he kept a comforting and protecting arm around her. She pulled her face up and looked at Riddick not caring that her face must've looked like a squashed tomato.

She realize then, as Riddick wiped a tear away, that he wouldn't judge her. He wouldn't look at her as an inferior, bad leg, or a weakness. She knew she could trust him with more than her life. She knew that when it came to Riddick (and now Jack) emotions were more important than their lives. Protecting their lives was much easier than protecting their feelings, especially for each other. They played the I-don't-have-emotions-game.

_Woah! Hold up, Jack. You can _not _have feelings for Riddick again. It was hard enough leaving the first time. You have to think of Riddick's safety before you're damn emotions and having feelings for him is _not_ helping right now. Besides, you're still a kid to him, and you always will be._

Jack stood suddenly and the heat of her body left Riddick too quickly for his liking. Riddick knew in his mind he shouldn't be developing emotions for Jack, but his dick was telling him differently.

Jack turned and leaned on the door frame to the bathroom shaking her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"I can't do this," she mumbled.

"Do what?"

"This trip. You can leave me Penn Station on our way. It's only four days away."

"Why?"

Jack's eyes flashed angrily, "Don't you see why, Riddick? Because I can't have feelings for someone who still thinks I'm a kid!"

"Feelings?"

"Yes, feelings where I want more than just talk. Don't you see that. Oh, right, you don't have feelings Mr. Macho. I can't do that!"

"Jack," Riddick wanted to laugh, but he knew she was serious.

"Don't Jack me. I don't want to hear it Richard."

Riddick stood up and walked behind Jack, barely touching her and made her look into the mirror.

"Do you see a kid, Jack? Honestly… Do you really believe I would be feeling _that_ if you thought you were a child?" Riddick pressed himself closer and Jack's eyes widened in surprise at the feel of his erection pressing her back.

Jack turned and looked into Riddick's eyes. "Riddick… we can't. Everything would be messed up and-"

Riddick put a finger on her lips. "Remember what I used to tell you about just living in what is here and don't plan your future because then you won't have one."

Jack nodded as Riddick dipped down to kiss her. He paused a second, thinking along the same thought as Jack was just a second ago. Would this really change anything? Would it change everything? Was it worth the change? The risk?

Jack answered it for him as she pressed her lips against his. Her hands floated around his neck and her fingertips pressed lightly against the back of his head. She changed quickly and her palms pressed his back jaw line leaving her fingers to massage the tip of his neck.

Jack's mouth opened, inviting, licking the edge of his lips. Riddick slipped his tongue and savored the taste. She pressed her body against his, pushing him against the wall. She wouldn't give him a chance to breakaway. That was Ok with him. He hadn't been planning on it.

Jack pinched the collar of Riddick's shirt and pulled it over his head, letting it fall to the cold tile. Her hands slid down Riddick's chest, feeling every line of muscle.

Riddick's hands stroked her long torso and lowered them to her butt, grabbing it lightly. He picked her up, enjoying the small surprised sound she made as she had to come up for air. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He turned to the small bed. With one hand he held himself up as he put her down. She wouldn't let go. Instead she left a trail of kisses down his jaw line and to his collar bone.

The animal side in Riddick was going crazy, so he just let it flow.

Jack didn't realize what was happening. It was all whirring by at the speed of light. She didn't care. She would take this night for all Riddick would give her and be normal again come tomorrow morning.


	7. Sweet Love

A/N: I enjoy getting reviews! Yay for reviewers! So, last chapter was somewhat fluffy. Yeah, wasn't really going to happen, but you know the characters in my head just do what they want. The writer really has no control over them. Oh, and this was just the "extension" to chapter six, so I thought I just give it to you all at once. Have fun.

Chapter 7

Jack stretched out from under the blanket. She had not slept that heavily in a long time. She was surprised the blanket was still on her. Usually she would have it kicked under her or by her feet. Then she remembered last night.

_Crap._ She crashed back on the bed on her stomach and wrapped her arms around her head, hoping last night would go away. _No._ She really didn't want last night to go away, but she didn't want to face today. She didn't want to face Riddick.

But she had to, she knew. She turned over on her back and sat up. She placed her arms lazily on her bent knees and looked around. Obviously Riddick was up. The man didn't really sleep. Jack saw him by the control deck playing with the computer.

Jack knew he had heard her get up, but he didn't bother to move. _Fine with me big boy._ Jack went into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She considered taking a shower, but her heart wasn't into it. She didn't care if she smelled, which she didn't really, and her hair was fine just the way it was. Small messy curls that tumbled over her shoulders. She put on a clean black tank top and dark grey cut off cargos that went down to her knee.

Jack stretched her neck as far to the side. The cracking noise was louder than she had expected. She walked out of the lavatory stretching her body and popping her knuckles.

Riddick was sitting at the edge of the bed. At least he wasn't naked. He had on a pair of cargos. The sheets and blanket had been nicely made. _Nice to know he could do something useful._ Jack hated being so pessimistic. She knew it would just be sex, and nothing more. That was all she had wanted. An uncontaminated surge of power and adrenaline that would keep her good for another six years and a new manly obsession. So why was she fretting about it. _Just release yourself of your emotions. Be yourself. Not a clingy and consumed little school girl. _

She told herself she wouldn't get too emotional about the situation unless Riddick said something about it. And it didn't look like he was going to say anything now.

"Morning," Jack smiled. She started to walk to the captain's seat when Riddick held her back.

"How is it you can be so happy? I mean, besides the great sex. You always have a smile on your face." Riddick's shiny silvery blue eyes regarded her in an interesting manner.

_Great sex. Did he just say great sex? Well, well, well, Riddick._ Jack sat beside him. He placed his hand on her thigh in a friendly manner.

"I don't know. I guess if I look at it all with a smile, I won't have to look at the world with a frown." Jack frowned at her words, knowing she probably made no sense. "Everything seems easier when you're in a good mood. Maybe that's why you've had such a hard time." Jack laughed. She couldn't stop laughing. "You should consider trying to smile. Or laughing. It doesn't hurt, I promise." Jack couldn't stop giggling. She tried to stop, but a picture of Riddick laughing kept popping up and she couldn't help herself.

Riddick told himself he wouldn't make a big deal about this situation, but he never thought sex would be _that_ good. It was as if he were learning how to do it all over again with Jack. She made it less of a male's necessity and more of a fun activity that he could do again and again and not just because of his amazing stamina. However, he wasn't sure if he could last doing that _only_ once. It may have just been an entertaining pursuit of wild and passionate sex, but Riddick was positive having sex with Jack was going to be essential to his hectic everyday lifestyle.

He didn't think this would last, but he was already growing hungry to be inside her again. The weirdest part was that it wasn't just a sexual attraction. When she slept in his arms, he felt something stronger.

He basically enjoyed her company. It wasn't that weird giddy love that would make him marry someone. It was the pleasure and amusement of her camaraderie. When for so long he was alone and hated others as company, he took pleasure in her companionship. Not only sexually and physically, but mentally. He was somewhat more calm when she was around. Last night was the first time in a long time that he had a full nights sleep without any dreams.

He knew no matter which choice he made, Jack would want to stay, but she made it clear that it was his choice, not hers, to make. If he chose to distance himself from her, he would never hear from her again. In the year that he thought she was dead (when, in actuality, it was Kyra) he had not once heard her name come up in reports. She was good. If she didn't want to be found, no one would find her. She would be a ghost.

If he wanted her to stay, however, she would. She would stick with him until the end. She wouldn't back out no matter what happened. She was loyal and he knew she would be fun company.

He hated making life changing decisions. His whole life had been easy decisions. Getting out of prison, running away, being a ghost, then (the newest one) getting into prison.

And then she laughed. _At him._ That almost made his decision. Only she could laugh at him like that. She never was afraid of him. She loved him. So had all the other women he had been with, but she had cared for him. That's more than anyone ever did for him.

She could not stop laughing. She was giggling like a little girl. And that took him over the edge of any barrier he thought up.

Jack felt Riddick move. She opened her eyes, sides hurting from laughing, and the next thing she knew he kissed her. It was soft. He never kissed her like that last night. His hand caressed her jaw. Jack placed both hands on the back of his head, but quickly moved away. "Riddick what are we doing?"

"Do you need an explanation?"

"No, I mean we can't do this. I can't do this." Jack sighed. This was all she wanted. To be closer to Riddick.

"Jack, I don't know what we're doing, but I have never felt so good."

"I have that effect on people." Jack joked while rolling her eyes.

The ends of Riddick's lips curled. "No, what I'm saying is I like _being_ withyou. I want to be with you more."

Jack looked away. This wasn't Riddick talking. Solitary confinement Riddick who's been in jail more times than she knew.

Riddick wasn't one to give up. "You don't expect anything from me, but you care for me unconditionally. You've never left my side, when I did. You do what you have to do to get your way." Riddick brushed away an oncoming tear. "Is this what you want?" Riddick had to make sure.

Jack smiled, and Riddick wasn't sure he would be able to pry himself off of her if she said no. "I do what I have to to get my way?" She repeated. She pushed him over on his back. "Well, we'll have to test out this theory."

She straddled him and he smiled. "Baby, this ain't a theory. Whatever you want."

"Be careful for what you wish for." Jack kissed his chest and pressed her fingers all the way down his torso. Her hair fell around her and she lowered her kisses. Lowered those kisses to the lining of his cargos. She slipped his pants off and sat nicely on his eight pack.

He lifted her shirt off. She had never bothered with a bra this morning. He started to take her pants off when she stopped him. "I never leave without a weapon." She reached into her pockets and tossed two knives and a gun onto the floor. Riddick smiled as her cargos were peeled off.

Jack continued to kiss him lower and lower. She paused right at his waist line and then change the direction of her kisses towards his face. She could feel him growl in anticipation. But she wouldn't go lower. She kissed every inch of his body above his waistline.

Riddick grabbed her wrists, making Jack look up into his silver blue eyes. "Is this your idea of getting your way?" Riddick's tone lowered menacingly as he spoke.

Jack smirked. "Yes." She slid down, gliding on his lower body. She stretched her back, butt in the air.

"I don't like this theory at all." Riddick gave a commanding voice.

Jack used her hands like paws to crawl up his body like a wildcat. "Hey, now." Jack whispered on his bellybutton and kissed it. "You're in no position to tell me what to do."

"I'm going to put myself in that position if you don't hurry up." Riddick's voice was low and husky. That damn animal thing she was doing was definitely a turn on.

"You can tell me what to do when we're not in bed, but when you naked, Richard, you're mine." Jack smirked.

Riddick turned Jack over, not able to take it anymore. Jack tried to get away from his grip, but he didn't let up. "Not fair," Jack stuck her tongue out at him. Riddick used it as an invitation and kissed her there. He massaged her tongue and pulled away before she could say anything.

"You like payback?" Riddick cocked an eyebrow. Jack didn't smile with the face Riddick showed her. She shook her head quickly and it was Riddick's turn to smirk.

He stripped her of her underwear and lowered himself to her core. He licked the inside of her thighs and enjoyed the moans she let out. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed her now. Riddick slipped a finger inside her. She was more than ready. _Always was._ He rubbed her clit for an extra jolt and heard her groaned beneath him. He kissed her thighs and kept massaging Jack.

Riddick rode out the first and second orgasm.

Last night was a pure rush. Today, he would make her pay. He would go slow. He slid into her with ease and thrust his hips to hers.

He watched her smile fade into a loud gasp. Her fingers flexed grasping his arms. A few minutes later her breath caught and she started to breath in short increments. Her fingers curled around his flexed biceps and her toes curled .

He pumped into her again and Jack's knees pressed into Riddick's sides. Seconds later, she wrapped her legs around his back, pushing him in harder.

Riddick didn't let her power sway his erotic wrong doing. He didn't budge as she whispered his name. He continued his slow movements.

"Riddick... fast-ah," Jack groaned, not able to finish her command. Riddick smiled trying to remember every moment, every face, every gesture. He didn't want her to forget this one.

Riddick grazed her wet lips with small kisses. Jack bit his upper lip hard. Riddick retreated with a grin. "Hey," he murmured huskily.

"Get on... with... it." Jack growled through gritted teeth. Her frustrated face changed instantaneously when he plunged in again, but deeper this time. Jack arched her hips and stretched her body out, head pushing up her body. Her loud, pleased, moans gave him the answer to which parts she would remember the most.

Jack's hands moved from grabbing his arms to scratching his back, trying to hold on. Her nails dug deeper and deeper, just as Riddick was doing.

She felt her release coming on again. Jack needed something to hold onto. Riddick was close. So close.

She ceased the grazing of his skin with her nails and he knew that she was ready. _Good. _Because so was he. As he freed himself, the animal side and the human side, Jack nicked his skin where his collar bone and neck met. Riddick sighed and smiled. He would have to talk to her about biting next time.

Riddick almost dropped himself on top of Jack, but he narrowly missed, flopping to her side.

Jack sighed, not able to move. Every bone in her body felt like marshmallows. She had just enough energy to roll her body over to Riddick, but after that she was knocked out.

Riddick smiled at Jack's sleeping form. She easily slid into a fetus position, back against his chest.

"Hey Jack," Riddick murmured.

"Mmm?" Jack gave a small sound.

"You know I'm watching out for you." Riddick propped his head up on his elbow and fondled with her hair. He was not even thinking about sleeping after something as sweet as _that._

"Mmm..." Jack gave an even small noise, if it were possible.

"So you can sleep oh, so peacefully." Riddick added sarcastically.

Jack gave him the same mumble.

"You are such a bitch." He whispered into her ear. Cue in her sigh. "I'm here telling you how I feel and you fall asleep."

Jack grumbled as if she had been roughly waken up at a disgusting hour of the morning. "Payback's a bitch, eh?" Jack whispered softly. She smiled and was out like a light.

"Yeah," Riddick sighed. He had moved to stroking her sides. "Payback is such a bitch."

It took Riddick a while to make sure Jack wouldn't wake up before he, too, fell in a deep slumber.

---

There was a loud beeping from the control board. Jack grumbled and moved herself away from Riddick and into the pillow, blocking her ears. Riddick thought she looked so cute when she was aggravated.

Riddick leapt from the bed and checked the ship. The ship was telling him that they were running low on fuel. _That bastard._ Riddick slammed his fist on the hard metal. He thought of his second in command, Lord Vaako. That dick head was such a damn smart ass. He knew Riddick would take out the locator and decided to only give half the fuel so that Riddick would have to make a pit stop.

Riddick looked at the navigator. The closest pit stop was Malakarr. It was a huge station with lots of people. _Good._ More people meant that they would blend in much easier.

_Vaako knew._

Riddick would have to be on extra guard at Malakarr. No way was he going to be shot down by Vaako himself. It would be an insult to his existence.

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. Her twisted tendrils fell on his shoulder. He pulled at them, bringing her head closer in for a quick kiss.

"Who's pissed you off now?"

"We're going to have to make a pit stop." Riddick flicked the fuel gauge. Jack grumbled.

"Vaako?" Jack guessed.

"Yep." _Good guess._

"That woman is such a bitch." Jack slumped into the co-pilots chair. She had put on a pair of gray sweats and a black bra.

Riddick turned to her, eyebrow cocked. "You think it was Dame Vaako?"

"Yeah, who'd you think it was?" Jack gazed at Riddick curiously.

"Lord Vaako," Riddick stated as if it were that simple.

"I guess we'll find out." Jack shrugged it off. "It's cool with me. I wouldn't mind having some real food to eat. Like some real juicy chicken marinated in Teriyaki sauce." Jack licked her lips.

Riddick smiled and pulled her to him. "Hungry?" She sat on his lap

"Could you tell?" Jack rolled her eyes. Riddick kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her body. "Hey, not for that kind of food." Jack struggled, but Riddick kept her close. He kissed the back of her neck and around to her ears. Jack squirmed and smiled. "That tickles. Stop it. You... are... going to be the death of me with your god damn stamina." Jack slapped at his face.

"I know." Riddick chuckled.

"Wait a minute," Jack perked up. Riddick hushed to see what was up.

Jack looked serious. Her eyes widened and gaped into Riddick's "Was that a... laugh." Jack laughed as Riddick's tense body eased. "Richard!"

Riddick pushed her over onto the other seat and got up to ready himself for the landing. But Jack didn't stop. "Wow. That's a first." She wiped her eyes. "What are all the mercs going to say? And how about your prison mates. You're rep's going to go downhill from now on."

Riddick growled. "What does it take to make you shut up."

"Ah, you're never gonna shut me up, Richard, and now I'm here 24/7." Jack put her knees on the seat and rested her arms on the edge of the back of the captain's chair, staring at Riddick. "What did you get yourself into?"

Riddick smirked. "There are ways to shut you up." Jack's smile quickly changed and her eyes widened. She knew what was on his mind, but not wanting to know exactly what he was thinking. In two seconds flat, he was pulling her into a tight embrace and pressing his lips roughly onto hers.

She could barely push away for a breath, let alone get mad at him. "Riddick!" She squirmed against his powerfully built and graceful body. Jack wriggled and tried to twist away, but Riddick didn't budge. He gave her a million pecks on her neck, and when she tried to speak, he put her in a lip lock.

Jack gave up and kissed him full blast. Her hands roamed all around his chest and lower and lower. She grabbed his crown jewels and squeezed slightly, not really wanting to hurt him.

Riddick stopped midway through their making out. Jack pulled out. "Don't ever try to shut me up, or your babies are going to pay." She growled at him.

She let go and walked towards the bathroom. Riddick slapped her ass and smiled inwardly. It was worth it to see her get in that cute aggravated face.

- cue end of chapter.

I've read quite a few rid/jack fics. I wasn't surprised to see both extremes when it came to sex. There was the dick in, dick out, get on with our lives. And then the I-love-you-will-you-marry-me-and-have-my-kids... well, I didn't really like any of them (especially those when they got married) so I kind of made it more in between (because that's how I perceived it to be) The whole movie was very physical... and all about physical, emotional, and mental strength, so that's how I played the sex. Of course, some of it will just be plain sex, and some will be the cute fluff that I can't stand reading, but love to write. And most times, just in the middle. So bear with me here...

InanasChild - Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I love in-depth reviews. I posted this up hoping to keep the crazy reviewers at bay, but I doubt it will do much. You guys are just so impatient.

K-Marie-M - Yeah, I gave in to the fluff. Figured it would go well with the critics. Thanks.

A - I know the chapter really took me a long time. I wrote it all over winter break... Glad you enjoyed it.

darkravenkb226 - thanks! short, brief, to the point.

saismaat - if I didn't tell you before, thanks for your review. I like getting specific feedback...


	8. Green Giant

Chapter 8 - Green Giant

"So, what's Malakarr supposed to be like?" Jack eased the ship into one of the many ports.

"Loads of people. You get all walks of life there, but mostly the illegal I-want-to-kick-your-ass-for-no-reason type." Riddick changed into clean clothes and armed himself to the teeth with weapons.

"Oh, you'll fit in perfectly." Jack gave a big smile as her body lurched forward announcing the safe landing. She walked next to Riddick. "I dunno. I may have issues getting around." Jack joked sarcastically.

"You're not coming." Riddick took her pack that she had gotten ready.

"What?" Jack stared at him like she was deaf.

"You. Are. Not. Coming."

"Oh, I heard you the first time. Why the _hell_ am I not coming?"

Riddick winced, knowing she was going to be pissed. "It's too dangerous."

"It's to- Are you out of your fucking mind? If I can handle a triple max, I can handle this."

"This is different. You have guards at a prison. Here, there is no law enforcement. The people are the police." Riddick didn't really give her the whole story, but just enough so that she would ease up, but -just like he knew- she wasn't going down without a fight.

"You aren't going to stop me, Riddick." Jack gave him a steely glare. She didn't whine or complain, she was telling him.

"You're not getting off this ship."

"Hey, listen buddy. Just because we have some great sex and you are my idol, doesn't mean I'm going to follow you through and through."

Riddick knew she wasn't serious. He knew she would go to hell and back if he was there with her. "Jack-"

"No, you listen to me Riddick. I don't want you to get this idea that I'm going to be your little sex slave, or, worse, a precious jewel. That's not how I've been living my life and that's not how I'm going to live."

"You would rather be my sex slave than a jewel." Riddick sniggered.

Jack gave him an effortless punch on the arm.

"All right. All right. You can come, but you're sticking with me. I want you by my side at all times." Riddick pulled her by the waist. He looked down into those deep brown eyes and kissed her.

There was a burst of people that overflowed the streets as Jack and Riddick set out through the port. Fake trees loomed over the glass ceiling. Jack latched onto her bag for dear life while shoving her way through. She heard the calls of side vendors selling anything from fruits to drugs to weapons. Everything legal and illegal in the universe.

She tried to keep up with Riddick's long strides with difficulty. Riddick's built easily pushed away shoppers, parting the sea of bodies so Jack could get through. But she couldn't. The second Riddick passed, people crowded themselves, making it nearly impossible for her to get around. If this kept up, Jack would loose Riddick.

Sure enough, five minutes later, she did.

"Great," Jack grumbled. She knew she could take care of herself, but Jack had never been on this side of the universe. She pushed her way forward slowly. She took her time looking at the trading goods while staying in the same direction.

She paused at a small vendor. The place was covered in lots of silks. It wasn't like the rest of the open-aired booths. There was a small opening. Curiosity got the best of her. The tiny room was dark, only lit by a few sweet-scented candles. There were two large crimson-red pillows that matched the gold, red, orange, and yellow fabrics that filled the room. There was a small girl siting on the pillow. She couldn't have been older than eleven. Her elbow-length, flat-as-a-board black hair was some-what of a contrast to her dark olive skin. Jack didn't see any adults around. Why was this child here? Alone?

"Hello," Jack smiled and sat indian-style on the pillow opposite the girl.

"Hi." Her voice was soft.

"What are you doing here alone?"

"My parents are away for a while, but I can read your future just as good as they can."

"Oh, I didn't-"

"You need to tell him."

"Tell who what?" Jack looked up in surprise.

"What you are."

"What I am?" Obviously, this little girl was crazy.

"The lost race. A furian."

_How'd she know?_ "I- I-"

"He won't trust you if you don't."

"He doesn't trust me now." Jack finally caught on to what she was saying.

"Yes, he does."

"He does?" Jack raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Then why wouldn't he tell me about himself?"

"He's scared you'll leave."

"Scared?" Jack questioned. "Why would he be scared. He's the one acting like he's calling all the shots. He doesn't care _that_ much about me that he would be scared."

"He will try to keep you away. He doesn't like getting too close. Don't be frightened of an old friend. You will see soon."

"What?" Jack jumped at a loud bang from outside. Jack turned to see the commotion. She turned back to the little girl, but the girl was gone.

Jack didn't worry about it for a second longer. She ran outside to see what had happened. The loud bang sounded very similar to a gun.

A crowd had gathered around. Jack pushed her way through. She felt some of the people grab at her, but she ignored them. Out of the thousands of criminals at this station, she knew this incident had to do with Riddick.

Jack then felt a sharp blade against her back. Jack tried to turn, but a strong arm held onto her and thrust her into the circle.

"Hey!" Jack growled. Sure enough, Jack saw Riddick in the center of the circle. A scrawny man who had probably never seen a shower in his life was sprawled across the warm concrete. The blood from the dead stranger was slowly slipping from the body, forming pools of crimson by his side.

And sure enough, Riddick was standing at the edge of the circle. Many of the people had already gone back to their daily routine, but there was still a pretty big crowd. Riddick stood next to a tall red-head.

Her wavy hair barely brushed against her shoulder. She wore a skin tight black shirt with a flowing black mini skirt. The shirt and skirt had streaks of red randomly placed. She had on leather knee-high boots and too much make-up. Her bright green eyes contrasted with the string of tiny pearls around her neck and the sparkle dust around her eyes. Everything about her stance and attitude screamed whore.

"I found another follower tracking 'im down." The man had a wheezing voice with a thick accent from God-knows where. He pushed Jack farther into the circle.

"What the fuck?" Jack growled.

The tall woman took a few steps and aimed the gun right into Jack's face. "If you talk again, I will shut you up for good." She tried to lower her voice and make herself sound much scarier than what she was, but she failed miserably. Jack smiled and wanted to laugh.

She moved her head around the freak-show to see Riddick's smile. He was going to let her play along without intervention. That little swine. Jack turned back at the wannabe whore, stared her straight in the eye and spat on the ground.

"Try me bitch." Jack knew she was going to have to leave some kind of mark if she was going to get around this hell hole.

The woman cocked the gun, but Jack was too quick. She bent over while reaching for the woman's gun. A small, sleek, black handgun. But instead of getting the gun, Jack grabbed onto the woman's manicured wrists and held tight. She twisted with all her might and the woman moaned in pain.

_This is too easy._ Jack smiled at herself for doing such a great job. "So, Richard, is this a personal friend? Or can I kill her now and rid the world of one more unimpressive whore?" The woman took Jack's words personally and breathed in hard, trying to look brave.

"Actually we're old friends, Jack." Riddick's deep tone told Jack that she couldn't hurt this other woman.

"How old?" Jack knew she was just playing, but Riddick became defensive.

"Let her go Jack. She's important." Jack looked back at Riddick, squinting as if that would help her figure out his motives.

Jack let her go, but before the woman could grab her gun again, Jack pulled it from her and took out the clip and magazine. She then dropped the two into the pool of blood next to her.

The woman was pissed, and Jack knew it. But who was she?

"Jack, this is Mona." As if Riddick could read her mind.

"Ah, Mona, yes, I've heard nothing about you." Jack mock saluted her before picking up her bag. Mona shoved her way through the crowd and Jack was left to follow the two.

"You know, I've not heard anything about you either, Jack." Mona was now going to use words to try and bring Jack down. _You can try, oh pretty whore, but you'll never win the word game with me._

"Yes, well, I'm a new addition to the Riddick and company." Jack joked. If this woman knew anything about Riddick, then she would get it.

She did. And laughed. "What are you doing with such a boyish name?" Mona had a high-pitched dumb-blonde voice.

"My parents picked it out of a hat." Jack rolled her eyes. When Mona turned to give her a wide-eyed stare, Jack was about to go ape-shit on the idiocy of some people. Instead she explained, "Well, when you're running away from anyone and everyone, a boy name sometimes comes in handy." Now it was Riddick's turn to stare at her. Jack shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh," Mona obviously didn't understand. "So, how do you know Riddick?" She asked playfully while touching Riddick's arm. Jack swore to herself that she wouldn't get all freaky and kill someone just over a little green giant. It was kind of sickening to watch Mona walk along Riddick's side. Jack stayed right behind them, not wanting to lose Riddick again.

"Um. We go to the same gym." Jack loved how she became so sarcastic when she was angry or jealous. Or very jealous.

Mona laughed and Jack hoped never to make her laugh again. It was too sweet. Too pure. _Disgusting. _

"I remember the first day I met Riddick." _Oh, great, story time. _"He spotted me in a club that I was working at. He then bought me a drink and that was the beginning of a very long friendship." Riddick stared at Mona and Jack could feel the blood drain from her face. _Ew,_ Jack knew Riddick would have had other female companions before her, but just hearing about it made her want to rip people's heads off their bodies. Not only that, Riddick looked like he was going to eat out of the palm of her hand.

But that would be like Riddick. _What are you saying Jack! Riddick wouldn't just call you a 'great fuck' and then move on with life._ No, Jack couldn't believe that.

"Man, that was one hell of a night."

Ok, maybe Jack could believe it.

Riddick's eyes glazed over as he walked down memory lane. "I got so drunk that night."

"We were both drunk." Mona shrieked with laughter as they entered some kind of warehouse.

But it wasn't a warehouse. "I can't believe this place is still here," Jack heard Riddick whisper. _Great, a club. No. _The_ club. Well, as long as they had a bar._

The clubs' lighting was a huge contrast to that of the outside world. But that didn't make it any less crowded. The entrance was full of neon lighting. Bright pinks, blues, greens, oranges, and yellows flashed into Jack's eyes. Jack blinked a few times to get used to it.

The bar was strategically placed in the club. In the back, dead center of the building. That way, you would have to walk through the crowd and the whole club in order to get a drink.

The music thumped and pulsed through Jack. Her heart soon felt like it was beating to the music. _Catchy._ Jack smiled. There were studies being done on how music can affect a person's emotions and you could even control someone's emotions if you wanted to.

This crowd was easier to move through. These people had no where to go, so the minute you gave a small nudge, they parted into a different dancing spot, usually changing their beat as well.

But even with the upbeat music and the happy people and the sight of alcohol, Jack was pissed. _How could Riddick not tell me?_ She knew Riddick would have a past anywhere they went, but she thought she should've known about his personal whore before they landed on the planet that his little friend lived on.

His little friend led the way to the bar. Jack didn't wait for their "host" to order her drink. She pushed her way past the little wench and slapped the counter.

"Beer. Now." Jack commanded. The bartender smiled, flashing abnormally white teeth due to the heavy black light in the room. He was hot. You didn't even have to look into those bright blue eyes. You could tell by the half-dozen girls drooling over him at the seats around his bar.

"Don't think I've seen you here before." He had a thick southern accent and didn't even try to hide it. That was Ok. His looks made up for it. All of it.

"I'm just passing though." Jack smiled. Anything to piss off Riddick. He was acting like her parent rather than her partner in crime. It would almost be cute if she wasn't so pissed off for a number of reasons all ending with Riddick. Almost.

"Two beers," Maya rudely interrupted their eye staring contest. He looked at her with a semi-glare.

Riddick stared at her angrily. He watched her down her alcohol and shot of vodka with a scowl. It took Jack a matter of seconds before she really wanted another beer to satisfy her hunger. However, she would love to drive a nail into Riddick's egotistical and empty-headed brain.

Jack then pushed herself away from the bar. She was sick of this game and didn't need to play it. He could go on his merry way alone.

Jack turned to look back, but Riddick looked like he was engrossed in a conversation with Mona. _Then I guess he wouldn't mind if I just danced for a bit._ Jack thought bitterly.

Jack did exactly that. She let the music flood her body. She must have danced with ten different people, swinging along before the beer started to wear off. It was Ok because, apparently, the bartender was on his break because he walked to her. Instead of his nice collared shirt, bow-tie, and slacks, he had on a pair of jeans, flip-flops and a electric blue collared shirt that matched his eyes. He had popped the collar and unbuttoned it to the middle, showing off a tan and muscular chest.

His fan club followed, hoping to get a dance in with him. Instead, he grabbed Jack by the waist and slid her body against his. She smiled. He didn't even have to ask. He did what he wanted. She could tell by the way he held her that, if she wanted to, she could just walk away. There was no possessiveness that Riddick had.

He was completely different. He didn't calculate every move, but did what he wanted to do and, if it didn't work out, so be it.

"Got a name?"

"Bartender," the man flashed his million-dollar smile. "Vance."

Vance then pulled her hair tie, letting loose all her curls. "You shouldn't put your hair up. You've got killer curls." He raked his hand through them. Jack shook her head, letting the curls drape over her shoulders.

She leaned in, "Do you get any cheesier?"

He looked surprised, but not hurt. "It's been a long time since I've danced with someone with brains." Jack laughed. _Cute._

"So, what's with the over-obsessive boyfriend?" Vance gave a nod to Riddick who was still at the bar. Jack hadn't looked at him since she left the bar. He was still in his conversation, but now Mona was laughing as if they were talking about the past.

"Oh, you could tell he was somewhat of my boyfriend. Well, apparently he can't tell." Jack growled as Riddick whispered something into Mona's ear, making her giggle.

"He kept looking back at you if that makes any difference."

"Not really. He's probably just making sure I don't make a fool out of myself." Jack rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to the real situation.

"If you went out with me, I'd never leave you for a really well-paid hooker." He brushed his lips against her ear.

"Don't get your hopes up, buddy. I'm just passing through." Jack pulled on his shirt, bringing him closer. "I guessed whore, but I guess hooker is Ok too."

He gave a skeptical look.

"She really _is_ a hooker?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, and one of the best on Malakarr."

"Well, too bad I didn't do my homework. She sounds... interesting." Jack let her sarcasm get the better of her.

Vance moved them away from the bar. He was an amazing dancer. Obviously. You get a great looking guy who can make you laugh, so, of course, he _has_ to be a great dancer. It comes with the package.

"She's been in the business for over ten years and she hasn't aged a bit. She's the highest paid hooker in this 'verse." Vance held her close as the techno music suddenly got softer. "Your friend has been here before. He's usually never here for more than a week, but whenever he's here, she cancels all of her appointments and takes the week off from her work."

Jack breathed in, knowing inside that this was so very true. "I don't want to talk about her now."

"Then let's make your boyfriend very jealous." He smirked.

"Aw, you won't feel jealous when I end up with him?" Jack meant it for real, but it came out in a cute and joking manner.

"Hey, I got to dance with you. I think that's good enough. I can't ask for much more." He smiled and meant it.

"Why can't there be more men out in this world just like you."

"I'm one of a kind, baby." He yelled as the music changed into something very sensual and upbeat. Vance dragged her out into the middle of the action. "But, hey, you know where to come if he gets too boring!"

Jack smiled at how light-hearted he was about the whole thing. He was even willing to make Riddick jealous. Sounded good to her.

If Jack thought Vance could dance, it was nothing compared to the moves he pulled now. Even though Jack hadn't been clubbing in, what seemed to be, forever, it didn't matter. Vance pressed his body against hers, showing her the way. If he wasn't staring into her eyes, he had his eyes closed. But he stared at _her._ Not her breasts, or her body. _Her. _She let him move her body at the same pace as his. Fast, but sexy and smooth.

They weren't dancing as if they were having sex like most people around them, but they were just about. They were just in their own little world.

Until she felt those cool eyes staring at her. Jack turned around, back against Vance's stomach and chest. Riddick was staring at her. There was no word to describe how angry his eyes looked. But, at that moment, Jack really didn't care. She knew part of him was looking at her as if he wanted her to do those moves around him. Only him. But, hey, if he wasn't going to be a one-woman show, then neither was she.

"Seems pretty angry," Vance whispered in her ear, tickling it with his peppermint breath. Jack glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. He's beyond pissed."

"Then you've done your job."

"What? Making him jealous?"

"No, showing him who's boss." Vance smirked and Jack returned the smile. That _was_ what she wanted to achieve.

"Now the hard part."

"What's that?"

"Do we want to break him?" Vance asked her.

"I don't know."

"I guarantee he won't touch that whore again."

"That and you get an amazing dancing partner."

"Hm. I think that's a total bonus."

"Eh, you're not too bad yourself." Jack turned back to face him. She ran her hands down his chest.

"So I can give my conniving idol a kiss?"

"Yeah, but you won't get one back." Jack rolled her eyes.

He took her up on the offer. Her body was plastered against him and the only thing in the way was her tank top and his half-buttoned collar shirt. He kissed her on the nose, and then on her hands as he pulled on them, never touching her mouth.

And then, without warning, the song ended.

Jack pulled away from the closest thing to a drug that she had ever had. She looked into Vance's eyes. They had a twinkle of humor and knowledge. He was cute. And too clean. She would never go further than this dance with him, but he definitely gave a good name to the male race.

He gave a mock bow and Jack mimicked him with a curtsey. He kissed her hand. "A pleasure."

"Oh, shut up." Jack rolled her eyes. "I think your little fan club is happy to know that I'm done with you."

"You're done with me?" He walked her back through the crowd. "You mean I'm done with you?"

"I think we're just about done with each other." Jack laughed as she said it, knowing the truth.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be back tomorrow." Vance waved his hand. "It's actually getting on my nerves." He ordered her a beer.

"Thank you." Jack took the beer, but they both knew the thank you was more than just the free beer.

"Anytime." Vance left her there. Jack sat on the turning stool and moved herself back and forth, not really making a complete circle. Thinking was probably a dangerous thing to do at this time, but she did it anyways.

cue end of chapter

GEEZE, this was a hard chapter to post. Or to write. I just have so much going on right now. SAT 1 and 2, ACT, AP testing, state tests, and final exams... GAR! Tests are stupid!

PS- When I wrote the dancing scene, I was listening to Goldfrapp if that helps any in what kind of music was playing.

K-Marie-K- Ya! You agree! Thanks for the review. I think becuase it took me so long to write chapters, I lost my readers. That's the only problem with You get to write, but if you take too long, you loose your reviewers.

A- I heart you! I mean we love sex, but the plot is what brings it all together!

Lamyka - Thanks! I'm trying to update faster, but with all of school crap... it sucks...


	9. In Love and War

Chapter 9

"We're leaving." Riddick pulled her off the chair and pushed her through the crowd.

_Well, well, well. Somebody's pissed._ Jack wished she had taken more sips than the two from her beer. _This is gonna be a long ass night._

Mona slinked her way through the crowd behind Riddick. The minute they walked out of the club and dusk light brightened Jack's surroundings, Mona had that stupid smirk on her face. Like she knew something Jack didn't. _Which she probably did._

"Jeeze, are we in a rush?" Jack asked angrily. Usually she was wacky and hyper when she had alcohol, but this time it turned to anger.

"You're going back to the ship. I'm going to make sure the ship is all geared up and we've got all the junk we need."

Jack turned to give him a questioning glare. "_I'm_ going back to the ship? What are you going to do, lock me there?"

"Well, if you're not on the ship when I come back, then I'm leaving without you."

Jack laughed. "Ok, big man. Have a nice life." Jack started walking in the other direction, pissed as ever.

"Jack," Riddick followed her into one of the dark alleyways. "Don't be difficult." It sounded much like an order in his impassive voice.

Jack stopped suddenly, almost making Riddick trip over her. "Difficult?" She spun around. "Maybe if you had been honest with me in the first place I wouldn't be so difficult!"

"Honest about what?" There was a hint of emotion: anger.

"About having a personal whore on Malakarr! Yeah, I know you have them all over the 'verse, but giving me a heads up would've been nice. If you can't make this relationship a two-person party, then you can go tango with someone else because, for me, three's a crowd."

"And what about you doing the damn tango with the bartender? You think I enjoyed that? Do you think I enjoy smelling him on you?"

Jack scoffed, "Don't pull that. That only reason I let him was because I was becoming a third wheel with slut bag Mona."

"You were jealous." Riddick smirked.

"You're god-damned right I was jealous." Her honesty took the smile right off his face. "I was practically screaming green giant! In the past hour, I've been lost, ignored, uninformed, misinformed and had a gun pulled on me twice. Plus, you did nothing to stop any of it. Well, except for one pulled gun."

Riddick grabbed her wrists. "You know I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Actually, I don't Riddick. I know your past and how can I trust you if you don't tell me what's going on? I need to know that it's just you and me and not you leading on anyone else. Otherwise, I can't do this. I don't do relationships and I have whacked out trust issues."

Jack had rested her head on Riddick's shoulder. He pushed her head so that he could look into her eyes. "Hey," he whispered. "It's you and me vs. the rest of the 'verse."

"Really?"Jack cocked an eyebrow, disbelieving. Riddick leaned in and kissed her. "Mm. I don't think I got that one." Jack smiled, eyes closed.

She felt Riddick push her against the wall. He pressed himself hard against her and kissed her fiercely. Jack smiled against Riddick's lips. She wrapped herself around him. They were about to do it then and there when Jack reluctantly pushed away. "What about Mona?"

"Mona who?" Riddick ignored her and kissed her again.

"No, I mean we just kind of left her."

Riddick groaned, unwilling to let her go. Instead, he placed tiny pecks along the side of her neck. "Riddick!" Jack laughed, putting her feet back on the ground.

Riddick finally pulled away. He never wanted her to come on this mission. Not really. He knew what he would have to do to get Mona to talk. Just like tonight. And if Jack couldn't handle that, which he knew she was capable, she would get killed. And that single thought sobered him up real fast.

"Listen, Jack." Riddick spoke quietly. Just in case his old informant was listening in. Or trying to. Jack gave him her full attention. Riddick loved that she knew when he was serious or not. He loved that, even though they hadn't spent all that much time together, she knew his every move and every emotion. She knew him inside and out.

"Mona was a whore that I met up with on Malakarr. I'm not going to lie to you. But she was also an informant. A damn good one too. She has a thing for bad guys. Her payment wasn't in cash, if you know what I mean. And we don't have the kind of cash she asks for."

"So, what are you saying?" Jack pulled her hair back in a quick, but efficient ponytail. "That you have to fuck her, so we can kill Chillingsworth. May I add that we've already "killed" her without any of Mona's help."

Riddick let out a gruff snigger. "What I need you to know is that I'm gonna do everything I can save 'fucking her' to get the info."

"So that entails... What exactly?" Jack folded her arms tight. Riddick knew she was disliking the plan more and more by the minute.

"That you trust me. And that you keep quiet."

"So, you look like your the one in charge?"

"Baby, I _am_ the one in charge." Riddick gave a smile, but he was completely serious.

"Yeah, Ok. Whatever." Sarcasm dripped from her mouth. "That's obviously not what you wanted last night." Jack smirked silently and cocked her eyebrow knowingly.

Riddick stuck his thumb in one of her belt loops and pulled her to him. His lips were inches from hers. "Fine," she mumbled. "But you owe me big time."

"You know I pay up."

"Yeah, but I'm one self-centered picky bitch. You're gonna owe me for a long time at this rate."

"We'll see about that. So play along, will you?" He whispered into her ear before pushing her away.

The second they got out of the alleyway, Mona was there, waiting. The smirk still plastered on her face.

"You know I _love_ games." Jack smiled.

"Are we ready yet?" Mona gave Jack a bored look.

"Yeah," Jack rolled her eyes. "We're ready princess." She shot out sarcastically.

"Jack," Riddick warned.

Jack huffed and led the way back to the ship. She gave space to Mona and Riddick.

"Wow, what a bitch you got hanging around." Mona grumbled.

Riddick didn't say anything.

"So, Riddick, how long's it been since you last had incredible sex?" Mona asked with a smirk. She had always been very forward and frank.

"Not too long." Riddick grinned.

"Sure, whatever you say mastermind." Mona stopped turned to Riddick. She whispered so that Jack wouldn't here. "I have a client to deal with, so what is it you want before I begin my questioning?"

"There is a woman named Doctor Chillingsworth. She wants me dead."

"Who doesn't?"

Riddick could think of one person, but he didn't speak out loud. "I killed her creator. But there is something going on that I want to know about. See if you can find anything on her."

"Sure thing." Mona blew him a kiss and walked away.

Riddick jogged to catch up with Jack. "What a sleazy whore." Jack felt him from behind. "Any man who'd do her is a complete idiot." She turned to Riddick. "You are _such_ an idiot."

"Hey!" Riddick grabbed her from behind and picked her up. Jack kicked her legs, accidentally kicking Riddick in the knee.

She laughed as Riddick's grip loosened and she slid down his body.

Mona steered the drunk in the right direction to his hotel room. He grinned hungrily as he tossed her on the rosy red bed.

"So what is a strong and able man, such as yourself, doing here on Malakarr?" Mona knew that the question of business was never discussed on the planet. However, he wasn't in a position to turn her down.

"Ima goin' hunin'." His words slurred and Mona could barely make out what he was saying.

"Hunting, huh? Hunting for rabbits, maybe?" She unbuckled his belt and slipped his pants off.

"Riddick sno rabbit." He gave a toothy grin, flashing a gold tooth in the back of his mouth.

"The infamous Riddick. That's a big catch. How do you plan on getting his head?" To this day, it surprised Mona how far a couple of drinks went with a horny male. _Except for Riddick._

"He don't know I'm here. Plus, I know the way to git to 'em."

Mona rolled her eyes as she tossed her purple velvet dress on the chair. "Oh, really?"

"Her name's Jack."

Mona's attention pricked up. Maybe this low-life wasn't half bad.

"How can I help?"

-cue end chapter

I know, I can't give any more excuses. It's just been hectic... What can I say? Those of you who keep on reading, I love you guys! I'm the most impatient person in the world, so I can't imagine what's holding you to this story. My witty sarcasm and humor perhaps? Whatever it is, thanks! I will finish this story, and you will review!

TweakyTree - If we kill Mona off now, who else could we hate? Don't cry your eyes out! I'm going as fast as can be!

Magan - You're right, I kind of take forever. But it's all good in the end!

aragonsgirll - short and sweet and to the point! very good!

K-Marie-M - AW, I heart you! Yeah, we all could use a little more Vance... mwahaha. I think if I don't kill Mona off all the readers will. laughs

truthfulies - well, come on board! Thanks for understanding. Look on the bright side the longer I take usually means longer chapters!

InanasChild - SO glad you loved it. And a good point you make about slipping in their emotions here and there.

EamonSweetmay - Thanks for the pointer and I totally and completely agree. But I meant it to sound the way it sounds... Ok. that sentence made no sense. You'll just have to wait and see on that one... but you won't have to wait too long.


End file.
